Ailments of the Heart
by RedKross
Summary: Harry and Hermione have buried their feelings for eachother. On their year group's ten year anniversary those feelings make them do rash decision's. What happens now when they return to 1994? And who is this girl?
1. Ch 0- Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

It is 2010. The ten year anniversary of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's graduation from Hogwarts. Along with all of their friends. From the same year as they. No one who managed to attend could have called their last year during the war, educational.

Neville and McGonagall walked around the fifth floor with little miss Granger as her Mother had gone off for a while and she enjoyed spending time with her Uncle Neville. "Right down here is the library. If you're anything like your mother I'd say you'll enjoy it very much." McGonagall said as they entered the hallway. Before a loud scream sent a shiver down their spines. "There are no books that does that right?" Neville asked sure of the answer. McGonagall shook her head. "Stay here and keep young Danielle here." McGonagall said before she rushed off ahead and into the library. "Humenum Revelio." She says as she walks down the aisle in front of the clerk desk. In the back on the third floor of the library. Two people, barely. McGonagall rushed off to the stairs. Up the stairs and to the other side of the library.

There it was, where she feared. Hermione sat there as peaceful as she had ever been. A note and a crystal phial with a tad of green liquid left on it. The body lying in front of the table was not as peaceful. In many way's more peaceful than he had been in life. But it was just one wound on him. And that was done with precision. His own wand laid there on the floor next to him. Blood on its tip. Self inflicted. McGonagall strode over the body of the student she had cared for for eight years and still had been in regular contact with since he left.

Staring at the note in disbelief McGonagall started to read.

_Now I have one final request off of you McGonagall. Send my soul back. Back till the end of fourth year. I know that Ceremony or Ritual. I don't recall what its called, but i do recall it only works on Yearly increments. Thus I'd be back till before the third task. I could get Harry ready then. I could make it so we are all ready. And make a future where we all have a chance of happiness._

_With regard's Hermione._

Beneath Hermione's elegant handwriting was Harry's hasty scrawl.

_Send me back with her Minerva. I can't do what she wants off of me. I've never met Danielle before today. Neville should be her Caretaker from now until she comes off age. _

On a larger piece of parchment further down on the table was a revised will. Scrawled as hastily as Harry's addition to Hermione's note.

McGonagall hastily walked out into the hallway to find Luna, Ron, Neville, Dani and Hannah. "Who was it?" Luna asked as she saw the face of the headmistress. "The two who is missing from this group." She said as she gave in to her tears. "Mommy?" Dani said as she started for the door before Neville and Hannah gripped a shoulder each. "How?" Ron asked dumbfounded. How did his two best friends died. "Not now." McGonagall said as she wiped her face with her sleeves a few times. "Neville, Hannah. Could you take her somewhere else. I'll fill you in later." She said as she was fighting a new wave of tears as it still hit her. "Sure." Neville said before they turned and started down the hallway towards the stairs. "Follow me Luna. Ronald, go and get the books in my office labeled Time. The password is 'Those who wanders'." McGonagall said before she started back into the library.

Back to Hermione's favourite spot in the library. Luna gasped and her eyes got glazed as she saw two of her best friend's dead. One by poison and one by near decapitation. She noticed the note and the will and seemed confused. "Not now." McGonagall said. "I'll need your help with the runes. Set up the Ceremony called Untangled Soul's. We have roughly 20 hours to complete it. "Why 20 hours?" Luna asked as a few tears flowed down her cheeks. "I last saw her three hours ago. That ceremony needs to be completed no later than 24 hours after the person's death." McGonagall said before she started to leave. "Are you going to leave them here?" Luna asked as she looked between her two dead friends and the headmistress. "That is how it works. It needs to be completed where they died." She said as she turned to see Luna. "I need to inquire with Minister Shacklebolt." McGonagall said as she strode off towards her office. Crossing Ron on the way. She gave him a sympathetic smile as she told him where he would find his old friend's and Luna.

In her office she went to her cabinet and found a bottle of Fire Whiskey before she grabbed a chair towards the fireplace where she floo called Minister Shacklebolt. She quickly made a drink and drank it before the floo had a chance to connect. "Minerva. What can I do for you?" Shacklebolt said as he heard her in the fireplace. "I need 14 of your prisoner's Shacklebolt." She said with tears forming in her eyes again and she started to have some trouble speaking. "Harry and Hermione's dead." She said as he looked confused at her. "How, why, when?" He asked shocked. "She may have died almost three hours ago and he died less than half an hour ago." McGonagall responded.

"That still does not explain what you need 14 prisoners for." Shacklebolt responded. "She asked me to perform the Untangled Soul Ceremony on her. He found her body and rather than deal with whatever it was that she wanted off of him he ripped away that part of the note and vanished it before he took his own life." McGonagall said before she starting tearing up again. "There are not many death eater's in Azkaban, that breakout two year's ago took enough of our guards there that we do not have many that people would not miss." Shacklebolt stated.

"Then start from those who committed the worst of crimes then. The clock is ticking here. I would almost be willing to sacrifice anyone at this point. Including myself if it were not for the fact that I am the only one present that have any idea how to perform it." McGonagall said as she leaned back and took another glass of her whiskey.

"I'll see what I can do Minerva. I may not have known them when they were young, but I've cared about them since I did meet them." Shacklebolt said before he cancelled the call.  
>"Then there was the waiting." McGonagall said before she took a swig from her bottle. This was worse than when Severus killed Dumbledore. At least that was in war time between what was assumed to be enemies, but in retrospect was a perfect laid out plan. Even if it was quite a bit of chance in play. "I'll have to inform the other's that are here."<p>

McGonagall said before she started down towards the Great Hall, she informed whoever it was that she came across on her way to find their friends or family and come down to the Great Hall. It was not long after she had taken her place on the front that she saw that every seat bare seven was occupied. "It is with great sorrow that I must inform you that... That... That Mr Potter and Mrs Granger have died." She said unsure of how she managed to get it out. A great murmur and panic swept through the hall. "Do not worry, it was not death eaters." She said. It calmed them down. For a moment. Dean Thomas rose. "Then what did happen?" He asked. "That would not be for me to say, I'm afraid. Mrs Granger wanted to keep it hidden and thusly I can also not tell of Mr Potter." She answered blankly. Reigning in her emotion's. "But I'd please ask all of you to stay out of the Library. And to allow any auror's that comes to pass." She added as she managed to.

Dean sat down in his seat again. McGonagall quickly walked out of the hall and the out onto the ground's and headed for the Greenhouses. It was a one in five chance that was where Neville and Hannah would have taken Danielle. And it was. They were in the first year Greenhouse looking at the various plant's. "How is it?" Hannah asked as she saw the headmistress come. "There are plan's. I'd like the two of you to come up to my office shortly. I'll fetch some documents that will be for you." McGonagall said as two other kids entered the Greenhouse. "Mommy, Daddy." The two kids said as they arrived at the feet of their parent's. "What is it?" Hannah asked. "Aunt Hermione and Harry is dead." The younger boy said. "You told them?" Neville asked angrily. "Most of the people they cared for was here. I thought it best to have it done quickly." McGonagall said.

"It probably was." Hannah said as she looked over Neville, their two kids. And Dani. "What plan's are those then?" Neville asked "The one we attempted with Dumbledore. If it even succeeded he must have ended up doing the same things over again because he had no recollection about what happened. I'd like you Neville to take memories from them and put them into Diaries of sort for them. Things they'll need to remember. And don't just give the memory to the one it belongs to. Some memories needs to be given to both. Hannah, I'd like you to do the same to Dani. And please do give memories from your self if you feel like it. I'll ask the other's to do the same." McGonagall said as she started for the door.  
>"If they can not remember how are they supposed to do so if we force out their memories?" Neville asked. "By branding them into the diary with a note on who it is from and what it is about." McGonagall said before she left. First a trip to the library to pick up the will and note without disturbing rune etching and clearing of space. "Ronald, have you told your family yet?" McGonagall asked it had nearly been five hours of their time now. "No, I thought it best to wait until we were done with this. Maybe it'll be alright when we're done. Right?" He responded not sure if he even half heartedly believed it himself. "Luna, once you have finished etching the Ceremony runes and painted the container runes I'd like you to lock the Library door's and key it to me, Hannah, Neville, yourself and Ronald." McGonagall said before she strode off.<p>

McGonagall read the will for the Longbottom's and Dani. "This is how he wanted to divide his asset's it seems." McGonagall said as she finished.

"Alright then." McGonagall said as she looked over two diary's that looked exactly the same. Except on one's spine it stood Harry J. Potter. While the other had Hermione J. Granger on its. "I think that is all the memories we can muster. Its almost five hours left until our time is up." She said as a face came into her fireplace. "We have found the required number. Only four that will be missed much. But those four year's are rather important so. I suppose it had to be done." Shacklebolt said. "When will they come?" McGonagall asked as she sat down in the chair she had put in front of the fireplace ages ago. "It will be an hour before they arrive in hogsmeade with portkey and auror escort." Shacklebolt said. "It was easier than I thought to get the consent from those who could authorize it. I suppose that is what happens when those who died was the head of DMLE and the Auror Corps. Neither of their place takers denied me." Shacklebolt said with a small smile. "I hope you know what you're doing here Minerva. It would not do to wake up tomorrow to find our world completely different. As much as I want the Death Eater's gone. I believe it could just as well change it for the worse if the ripples collide the wrong way." Shacklebolt said.

"I suppose you are right. But we are nearly out of time. We've worked through the night, and morning to make it as good as we can. We have nothing left to add to it." McGonagall said. "Well I hope you have time for me to add my memories to those diaries of yours." Shacklebolt said. "How did you know?" McGonagall asked. "Easy enough. I do share that painting of yours." Shacklebolt said and nodded towards the desk. "Albus, I should have know. And I suppose you have gotten some from the rest of the Order and or the Weasley's?" McGonagall asked. "Yes. I assumed you and those you trusted would be too busy to reach out to get them. They are labeled and ready to be sealed." Shacklebolt said. "Alright then. Come over." McGonagall said before she shove the chair back a few paces and sat back down. It had been a long day. A few moments later Shacklebolt climbed out of the fireplace. "Ah. it has been so long." Shacklebolt said as he dusted off his clothes. "Indeed. It seems age does not agree with you too well." McGonagall said. "Hmm. Its nothing too bad. Its mostly work. There's been a lot that's happened in the last year. Not a lot of time for sleep." Shacklebolt said as he emptied his pockets of phial's of various memories. Ranging from engagement's Harry never heard about. To other point of view's to those he had been a part of as well as things they must have believe he should know this time around. "Ah, they have one each. I'll sort this then." Shacklebolt said as he started to sort through the various memories. "You should check in on the patient's." Shacklebolt said.

McGonagall walked into the library to find Neville and Hannah sitting with Dani at the Clerk Desk. "How are you?" McGonagall asked as she walked up to them. "I don't know. Mommy is dead because she loved Harry too much and Harry is dead because he did not know how to cope with me. But he always liked me before." Dani said. "I am afraid there is more to it than that." McGonagall said. "Like what?" Dani asked. "I think he was also in love with her. He may have buried it down a lot more than she ever did. But I believe he did. His handwriting on the will and note was hasty even for him. I don't think he wanted to live without even having her in his life." McGonagall responded. "Is that what love is? Not knowing how to be without that person?" Dani asked. "If I were to condense it down. Then I'd say yes. Yes, that is what love is. But even if they could not live without each other I'm sure they both loved you. He may not have known you were his until he died. But I'm sure he did." McGonagall said. "It is finished." Ron said as he came to them. "All we is missing right now is the sacrifices." Luna said as she looked towards the doors. "I don't hear people outside." She added.

"That is because they'll arrive here in about an hours time." McGonagall said. "Oh Goodie. I do hope it works this time." Luna said. "I do believe it worked the last time as well. But the dear Headmaster seemed to do things the same way." McGonagall said. "I knew we should have given him memories of the last year." Luna said before a knock was heard on the door. "I believe it is warded." Shacklebolt said. McGonagall opened it. "Indeed it is." McGonagall said before she opened the door. Shacklebolt walked in and saw the group near the Clerk's desk. "I'm sorry for all of your losses." Shacklebolt said as he looked at Dani. "Do you remember me Danielle?" Shacklebolt asked. Danielle looked at him and nodded. "You helped mommy. Mommy works for you." Dani said as she looked at him. "That is right." Shacklebolt said as his face lightened at the fact that the young girl had not yet learned about the horror's of the last war. "I guess I should walk down and meet the auror's." Shacklebolt said as he took a look at the watch. "No. I'll do it for you. Just tell her about her mother, I think you know more interesting things than I do" McGonagall said as he began to walk.

The hallway's were far from empty. It was a school day in the middle of May after all. But it was a lot more somber than anyone could think. Few who had been there that weekend for the reunion of sort for the year group that should have graduated that summer the the war was finally over in had left. Most of them stayed wondering what it was that would happen next. The Death eater's still existed sure. But they were not exactly a real threat on the Isles anymore. But with Harry gone that could change in an instant. In the Entrance Hall she found Ginny. "Is it true? Please tell me this is a terrible joke McGonagall." Ginny pleaded. In her hand was the daily prophet of the day. "May I?" She asked as she signaled for the paper. Hesitantly Ginny gave it over.

_Yesterday evening a shock was sent trough Hogwarts as news was given to the gathered that Harry J. Potter-The Boy who Lived, The Chosen one and Head Auror was found dead with an even more Dead Hermione J. Granger a long time companion of his since his Hogwarts years. And that is hardly all. Speculations has it that the Ministry wants to keep it quiet as they are moving Auror's there on an unspecified mission. I have yet to figure out why it has yet to be done as they will have been dead for at least 12 hours by the time this paper comes out.  
>For more please see page 4-6<em>

A picture next to the article showcases Harry and Hermione at an event just before Christmas. It is so obvious in retrospect McGonagall thought as she saw his eyes sparkle as he leaned over her in the photo while she stiffens before she relaxes but she did not reach even half the glow. She was too occupied in burying it when she got those moments unlike he did. He relished himself in them. A few tears went down McGonagall's face as she stared at that picture and tried to think how it would have been if they had told each other how they felt.

"It is true. They are dead?" Ginny said as she slumped down onto the floor. "I'm afraid so Miss Weasley." McGonagall said before she walked out with the prophet under her arm. As she reached the ward boundary she was greeted by the auror's "So what is it you need these for?" One of them asked. "And we have read that." Another said pointing at the Prophet. "Lets just say we've tried something before that in a sense worked. But at the same time did not." McGonagall said as she led the way. "It worked, but it didn't?" He asked. "Yes. We think we've fixed the reason why it did not work." McGonagall said. "And this is why we were to bring exactly 14 prisoner's here?" He asked again. "Exactly. It is a ceremony of sort's." McGonagall said.

Back in the Library they positioned the 14 prisoners in a circle around the two .With exact positioning's of each of them it begun to go quickly. As the two bodies begun to glow Dani Busted free from the hold Neville and Hannah had on her as she sprung between the sacrifices and positioned herself on the table in front of her mother. "I Don't want you to leave me mommy." She said as she let her tear's go. Two seconds later the bodies are gone. Anything they wore with the exception of the books which were laid on Harry and the book that was laid in front of Hermione were gone. But the biggest issue was that Danielle was gone as well. She was not dead. Not where she even conceived yet. How could she disappear.

**15 of May 1994**  
><span><strong>14:38<strong>

Hermione comes too as if she'd been asleep for a long time. In Front of her is a girl hardly a few years younger than herself. But she's naked. "Excuse me miss." Hermione said as she looked at her. "Who are you?" The girl asked. "I am Hermione. What is your name?" Hermione said. "I don't know. Where am I?" The girl said. Panic shot through Hermione. There's a girl with no knowledge of who she is and where she is. That can not be good. And she's naked, definitely not good. As Hermione looked around she saw Harry lying on the floor looking up at her and the girl. "Harry. Stop staring down the poor girl." Hermione said. But Harry was speaking. Or at least trying to. His mouth was moving until Hermione stopped talking. At which point he turned to look the other way. "Here take my robe." Hermione said as she handed it to the girl "Wait. My vest first." Hermione said as she took it off of herself and put it on the girl. "What were you trying to say before Harry?" Hermione asked as the girl had gotten the vest and the robe on. After a few cuts and mends to make it fit.

She looked at Harry as he sat up and shrugged. "Really?" Hermione said. Harry pointed at his adam's apple and then sent a finger across his throat. "What do you mean? Wait let me find you some parchment, quill and ink." She looked around. "Wait were is my bag. Where is your bag?" Hermione asked. Again Harry shrugged. "Fine. Lets get to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey must be capable of fixing whatever ails you. And at least figure out who you are." Hermione said as she lifted the girl off of the table and sat her down. As she did so she saw a book had been beneath her. Wait, it had her name on it. This was a book she had never seen. Yet her name was on it clear as day.  
>As they came to the entry door's of the library Madam Pince looked at them. "Didn't you two leave just an hour ago?" She said as she looked them over. "And that one I don't think is a student." Pince said. "I don't know. She was there when I woke up." Hermione said honestly. I had left an hour ago. Then why did I wake up as if I had the best sleep I'd have in ages, Hermione thought.<p> 


	2. Ch 1- Questions

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the character's from those Books. JK Rowling does. The OC's of this fanfic's are mine unless stated otherwise._

Harry and Hermione have made their way to the Hospital wing with the little girl. "Mr Potter. Miss Granger." The Matron met them as the hospital wing was clear at the moment. They both nodded while the girl hid behind them. She had no idea why, but she did not like her much, she seemed to enjoy her work too much to actually care in her own opinion. "So, what can I do for you two?" Pomfrey asked. "We woke up not too long ago. Barely 10 minutes ago I believe." Hermione began as she looked at her watch. "And Harry's voice box does not work. The matron seemed to furrow at that. She took up her wand and used a few detection spell's on Harry's throat. "Hmm, severed all the way to your neck Mr Potter. You'll have to stay overnight. Two cups of Skello Gro to deal with the few bone injuries. But you'll need almost a bottle of Muscle ReGro to build back your voice box." The Matron said as she looked over his neck. "I don't think I recognize that scar." She added as she pointed at a line starting just to the left of his adam's apple and vent over to under his right ear.

"Harry, where did you get that?" Hermione asked worriedly. He did not have any scars on his throat before. He shrugged again as he looked between the matron and the two girls. "Please do take your bed mister Potter. I'll bring the potions to you soon." The matron said as she went to her office. Harry complied and the two girls followed. But waited outside the divider screen's as he changed. "OK Harry. I'll ask you some Yes, No question's to try and figure out what happened alright?" Hermione asked as she sat down. Harry nodded. "OK. eh... Do you Remember anything about today?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "Do you know which day it is?" Hermione asked. It took Harry a while to shake it this time. "Do you know who this girl is?" Hermione asked. Again Harry shook his head. Hermione sighed, he did not know anything. She did not even know the answer to those questions. The girl crawled onto the bed next to Harry to sleep. "She seems nice." Hermione said almost as if it was a question. There was something familiar about the young girl. Harry nodded in response as he smiled at the young girl who used his knee as a pillow. "Hmm. And who is this girl?" Pomfrey asked as she came back with the potion's and two glasses. "I don't know. She was just there when we woke up." Hermione replied infuriatedly. There was something so familiar about her. But she could just not see it. "Well. I'll just have to check her magical signature against the students." Pomfrey said as she pulled out her wand.

"I don't believe it." Pomfrey said shocked after a few minutes of performing the same spell to check it against every year group in each house. "She is not there at all." She finished as she tucked her wand back in place. "There is something familiar about her. Don't you think?" Hermione asked as she hoped that the Matron would know. "Yes. There is certainly something. But what that something is I don't know." She said. "I'll call for McGonagall and Dumbledore." Pomfrey said before she walked down and out of the Hospital wing to find a student to do her errand.

Hermione started to look at the book she found underneath the young girl. The clasp seemed to have a finger on it. And as Hermione put her thumb on it. The clasp opened. Inside the first page it only said. "_To my best student. I wish you good luck on your new endeavours." _That was McGonagall's handwriting. Hermione determined as she started to look further and on the third page she found something. _"I wish this will help you understand." _It said again with McGonagall's handwriting above what looked like a silver mirror. Hermione skimmed her finger across the page. Looking for a way to remove it. But as her finger had made a full round around it she was sucked in.

2010- Headmaster's office

"Hello Hermione. If you are seeing this. Then I believe all is well. You are successfully back to 1995 and its about a month's time until the Third task. I'd like to warn you that Harry went with you. We are not sure. But he'll likely need medical attention. The sooner the better. We've never done this with someone who's body was so badly deformed as his was." McGonagall said before she rose up from her seat behind the Headmaster's desk.  
>"How?" Hermione asked. "You both need to awaken your memories of the coming year. There will be other's in your respective book's as well. But please do understand that you both need to go at the same pace. No more than two memories ahead of the other one. This is to make sure that neither of you remember too much more than the other one." McGonagall said. "Why?" Hermione asked, this time sure that she would not get an answer. But still had to ask. "A quick recap of the third task. And the 1994 attempt at reviving it is to put it shortly. A fiasco. He who most not be named returned that year. During that task. But still. I must ask you to allow that to happen Hermione. If there is ever a thing you should not change it is the events of that night. Harry's journal will have his memory of that night. We've yet to decide if your should as well. But now, before you see anything else. Or you're forced out of here. Good luck with your endeavours." McGonagall said before the room faded away.<p>

**15 of May 1994**  
><strong><span>15: 21<span>**

Hermione was back in her chair and both the girl and Harry looked at her in shock. "What?" Hermione asked. Hoping to finally get an answer. Harry shook his head as he shrugged. "I really look forward to when you can talk. Just so that I can force you to say things instead of that." Hermione said. "Now is that a way to talk to one's friend?" Dumbledore's voice asked behind her. "What happened miss Granger?" McGonagall asked where she stood next to Dumbledore. "I don't know professor." Hermione said. Was McGonagall looking younger? How could that be. "hmm. A wayward child. Harry without his voice box. And Hermione can not answer it. I do believe its interesting." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Hermione's lap. "What book is that Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Oh. its just my journal." Hermione said as she closed it. "May I?" He asked again. She handed it over to him. Quite reluctantly for some reason she did not know. "Interesting. Barely two inches thick with pages, yet it seems as if it is at least twice that many in here." He said to himself as he looked over the sides of it and saw the clasp. He went to open it but it would not budge. "How very astute of you miss Granger. I do believe you share quarters with the two most rumor spreading occupant's of this castle." He said as he looked carefully over the clasp. "Do I have your permission to open this?" He asked as he took out his wand. "No, not really." Hermione said, again wondering why she did not trust the headmaster.

Ignoring her the headmaster performed the unlocking charm on it to no avail. "Dumbledore. That's the girl's diary. It is not becoming of a teacher of all people to go through it." McGonagall said as she snatched it from his hand. "But I am not a teacher." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Like a headmaster doing it is better. Maybe if she was in an accident that could be traced back it could be done. But no. I will not have you do this." McGonagall said as she handed the book back to Hermione.  
>"Well. Could you tell us your name child?" McGonagall asked as she sat down next to the girl that now laid cradled between Harry's legs and used his stomach as her pillow. "I don't know. I don't know how I got here either." She said as she looked at the three older people in the room. "She has a magical signature right?" McGonagall asked as she looked at the healer. "Yes. It is quite developed for her age. So she is at least a half blood. Must have been allowed to practice some magic at home." Pomfrey said. "Is that true dear?" Mcgonagall asked. "Yes. I think it was my Mommy who taught me. But I can not remember her." She answered first in excitement and then with sadness. "Considering her age. I'd say her magical parent or parents must have graduated no later than 1988. Hopefully 1985." Pomfrey said. "Yes. Could you try to compare her signatures with those? Looking for a parental match?" McGonagall asked.<p>

"I may try, but it'll take some time to go through all of them." Pomfrey said thoughtfully as she started for her office. "Well. We'll need to find you a place to stay for now." McGonagall began as she stroked the girl's hair. "Any idea's Albus?" She added as she looked at her old friend where he had taken his seat on the next bed. "I'd like to stay here." The girl said. "I think mr Potter would prefer to have some time alone. From what I know about his treatment he will not be having a good night's sleep." Dumbledore said as he looked at her more closely. There was definitely something familiar about her. "Then I'd like to stay with her." She said as she climbed over Harry and sat herself in Hermione's lap. "Would you mind Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "No. I don't think there would be any problem." She answered as she tried to comb the girl's hair. Her hair was worse than her own or Harry's. Probably did not help that she was only using her finger's to do it either. "I'll check with the elves if they have anything that is more her size in the lost binn." Dumbledore said as he rose. "Good day now." He added as he walked out of the hospital wing.

"Is it alright with you Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked unsure if the girl was ready to help someone who suffered from memory loss that magic probably could not heal. "Yes. I think it will be." She said as she leaned back to look at the girl properly in better light. She really did have unruly hair. But her eyes was peculiar. It seems to be divided in an almost perfect inner and outer circle one brown and one green. "I think I'm hungry." The girl said a moment before her stomach growled. McGonagall said a weird name and a moment later a house elf appeared before her. "What does the Deputy want?" The elf asked as he bowed. "I'd like you to bring these three some food. Wait, I'm sorry Harry. But I think its best if you don't eat till tomorrow. Make that two." She said. "And do bring them whatever they want." McGonagall added before the House Elf popped out. "Now I'll leave you to it. And I do hope that you make a good recovery." She said before she left.  
>"Now what will we call you?" Hermione asked as she looked over the little girl as she left to lie on Harry again. "Do you mind her lying there?" Hermione asked. He shook his head. "Well. I think you look a lot like me. My parents wanted to name my brother or sister Daniel Or Danielle." Hermione began. "Do you like Danielle? Or Dani for short?" Hermione asked the girl who had just closed her eyes contently "That sounds nice." The Girl said. "I think I'll like that name." She said just before a pop was sounded as a series of plates with various simple dinner food's came with a table and two chair's at the end Harry's bed. Harry quickly turned so as to not get too hungry as he saw the two girls eat all they could.<p>

**W-O-W**

"This can not be." Pomfrey said as she had found not one. But two matches. And both were dead before she had been born. "But neither of them are a familiar match." She muttered as she looked at the name on the two phial's. Lily and James Potter.

**W-O-W**

Hermione walked into the Hospital wing after breakfast the next day. "Feeling better?" She asked as she looked at her best friend who looked like he hadn't slept much in the night. "Somewhat." He replied in a raspy voice. "Apparently it may take a while before I can speak normally again. She said I should try not to talk too much at a time before I became closer to normal." Harry added as she came near. "I found this at my table in the library." She said as she handed him a book similar to her's but with Harry's name on it. He sent her a confused look. "It was not my diary Harry. I think it was from the future. As is this one." She said before she steeled herself. "I know this sounds silly. Odd even. But McGonagall left me a message of sorts in mine saying that we were supposed to be sent back to 1995. But this is 1994. Meaning they sent us back a year too far for whatever it was that we were planning to do." Hermione said as Harry looked over the book. "I know you want to say that we should not trust a book Harry. And I know its with good reason considering what happened last year. But this seemed like it was a memory. But it was if she recorded it for me. As if she could not tell me herself. Then again I can not say I remember anything before I ate dinner two days ago." Hermione said and Harry got a questioning look. "I can. Not say I do either. Hermione." He said as he looked up at her. "Maybe an hour or so afterwards. But then its blank." He added as he did what he had seen her do the day before.

_"To my best Lion." _It said in McGonagall's handwriting. "Turn to the third page." Hermione said. _"This will jumpstart your memory. When nothing else will." _It said in a feminine yet unrecognizable handwriting. "No. I think you should look for something McGonagall have written." Hermione said as she read from the side. Harry nodded in agreement as he turned to the next page. _"When Hermione finds you well, I'd like you to see what happened a month or so from now. At the end of the third trial." _McGonagall's handwriting said. Harry laid two finger's onto the silver mirror .

Harry stood besides a slightly older version of himself. That must be that year difference he thought as he noticed an older student there with himself in a maze. Behind them an acromantula and a strange creature that seemed anything but friendly. Laid defeated. As the two reached a cup the scene shifted and he was in a churchyard yard. An older man killed the older student before he restrained Harry. The Viewing Harry witnessed the Beginning of the Second Wizarding War.

As he came out Harry gasped for air. Voldemort would come back to power in just over a year? How? Harry thought. And the expression of confusion must have reached his face. "Harry, whatever it was. I think we must let it happen." Hermione said. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "McGonagall said that we are to go through it in a steady pace to make sure we are not too tempted to change the future too much. I think she means that as we view these memories of our other selves we will regain more and more memories of what we did then. As the first note of yours said. It will jump start our memories if they are big enough." Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement as he stared out into the morning air. "Where is Danielle?" Harry asked as he started to realise the little girl wasn't there. "Oh. She's with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Apparently they've figured out who her parents are. Well, one at least. Then they're fitting her with some clothes for now." Hermione said.

"Ron know. I'm here?" Harry asked "I don't think so." Hermione said. "You did not. tell him?" Harry asked. "He still blames my cat for his rat running away." Hermione said definitely. A small smile went across Harry at that. "I think there's. something we should. remember about this." He said. "Oh?" Hermione said puzzled. Why should we remember something about a stupid rat leaving? She thought as she started to think. "Could I see that memory of your's?" Hermione asked Harry. He nodded and she put her fingers onto the silver mirror.

A few moments later she took them back. "Pettigrew." She said as if it was an eureka moment. "What about him? He's dead remember. Sirius killed him." Harry said. "No. He didn't Harry. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed your parents." Hermione said silently so as to not be overheard to easily. "So you are. saying an innocent. man was in prison. for over a decade. until last summer?" Harry asked equally puzzled as Hermione had been before she had seen the memory. "Yes. yes he was. But Harry, Pettigrew is Ron's rat. That is why Sirius escaped azkaban. Not for you, at least not on its own. It was for revenge on your parents. He wanted to make sure you were safe by killing the one person who could at any night kill you in your sleep." Hermione said.

**W-O-W**

Dani sat on a chair in the headmaster's office as the three adults talked amongst themselves. It was nice to have gotten clothes that were her own she thought. Even if the skirt and jumper were used before. "He's not old enough to be her father." McGonagall said. "I agree. He could not even manage to make anyone pregnant at that age." Pomfrey said as she looked over at her. Dani waved at her. The old woman gave her a small smile. "And the mother?" McGonagall asked. "That is also an issue... It's miss Granger." Pomfrey said. "So. To clarify. You are saying that the parent's are two people who never knew each other before Hogwarts. That they had a child before either of them was even of age to make that possible?" Dumbledore asked puzzled. "Well, yes. But its not exactly unheard of for children down to six to have babies. Though, that is quite the rare case. Often in quite remote locations." Pomfrey stated. "I do not doubt your knowledge of the medical field Pomfrey. That is your domain as they say." Dumbledore said as he took his seat. "Do not tell them. And if you would be so kind to remove her memories of this meeting. It would not be good for them to know." Dumbledore said McGonagall nodded and turned around within a moment she did not remember anything from after she got her clothes. "Well. Good day Danielle. I do hope to see you this coming year." Dumbledore said as he looked at the little girl as she got to her feet. "Thank you Headmaster." The girl said as she bowed and walked ahead of McGonagall.

**W-O-W**

Hermione came back into the hospital wing with the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map in her bag. Harry while dressed still lay on his bed with an apologetic look on his face as he saw her. On him was Dani resting again. "I think I'm. Her favourite pillow." He said was a lopsided grin. "Well, that makes this more difficult." Hermione said as she took up the map. "Have you seen either of them?" Harry asked. "Pettigrew seems to be at Hagrid's. Probably in his rat form, hiding somewhere." Hermione said. "Do you think. an owl can find Sirius, if I address a letter to him?" Harry asks as he ponders for a moment. "What for Harry? We should not risk changing things until we know what will happen. Or what the possible repercussions will be." Hermione said silently. "We know he will help Voldemort come to life." Harry said sternly as his eyes met her's. Hadn't he seen that look somewhere else today? he thought as he removed his gaze. "He will. And we'll have to let it happen. That is the only way we'll know how or when he'll return again." Hermione said as she looked at him. "I don't wish that you'll have to face him Harry. But you'll have to, otherwise he could come back without us knowing. Without us knowing how we could stop him." Hermione argued just before the door's of the hospital wing opened up as Pomfrey came back. "It should be no longer than a week Miss Granger. He'll be fine." Pomfrey said as she passed. "I think I recall him sitting by me every moment he could spare for more than a week." Hermione said with a shy smile as she recalled him telling her that sometime.

"I think I drew the short straw on that Hermione." Harry stated. "How?" Hermione asked. "Easy, the one you talk to. Actually talks back." Harry said with a grin as he took a curl of hers and put it behind her ear. "Well, I do hope I had my bed on my own tough." Hermione said teasingly. "It's not my fault. It's like I'm the best pillow. She's ever had." Harry responded somewhat flustered. "Honestly though. How can you be a good pillow. It's not much fat on that belly of your's." Hermione said as she thought about how he looks like in his sleepwear. "Paid attention to that. have you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "From time to time. Its not really me you should be worried about that for. Its more the babbling duo you need to worry about." Hermione said flustered and cornered. "It's OK Hermione. I'm not scared of you." Harry said as he tried to swing one of his feet out of the bed with no success. "You're scared of girls Harry?" Hermione asked. "A bit. Come on, the first girl I've spent a noticeable amount of time with besides you is Ginny. And she seems to be head of the Boy Who Lived club." Harry said before he quickly took a deep breath. "That is true." Hermione said wonderingly. "So it's not really girls you fear then. It's more the fact that you're afraid they want to be with you because of your fame?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"I don't think that leaves you many options then." Hermione said as she lifted up Dani to allow Harry to get up. "I guess you're right." Harry said as he tied on his shoes again before he stretched his legs. He had barely gotten on his clothes when Pomfrey came by with the sleepily little thing. "We should go before she wakes up." Harry said silently as he walked past Hermione as she laid her back down onto the pillow.

**W-O-W**

Harry lead Hermione down an abandoned hallway on the sixth floor. the last room on the right was their destination. It was a redecorated classroom, a coffee table. Two armchairs and a sofa. And in the corner near it was a fireplace. Small bookcases hugged the wall's starting from the doorway but leaving a good distance between themselves and the fireplace. "How did you find this place?" Hermione asked. "I think its one of the things the future me learned about but stayed in my mind. But it's also on the map, so I suppose that it's something." Harry said as he sat down in one of the armchair's. "I like it. It seems sort of right." Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa as close to the fireplace as it went.

**W-O-W**

**16 of may 1994**  
><strong>Before Pomfrey returned for the second time to the Hospital wing.<strong>

Pomfrey sits in McGonagall's office. Having a nice, relaxed early lunch. "There's something I must confess Minerva." Pomfrey said before she took a sip of tea. "Well, theres been a lot of that lately it seems." McGonagall said with a frown. "Taking a poor girl's first few memories. And she's already latched onto him as much as she can." McGonagall added before she took a bite of food. "Yes. He barely had time to take of his shoes before he sat down against the wall so that she could sleep on him again." Pomfrey said with a smile. "So what is this new confession?" McGonagall enquired. "Well, when I saw the wounds he had and performed the usual detection spells I cast the 'Of Age' detection spell by accident. He is for some reason of age." Pomfrey said. "Of age? He is 13. He is far from 17." McGonagall said. "Well, his daughter should not even be capable of existing either. But here she is." Pomfrey responded. "This is so odd. Its like something about this seem familiar." McGonagall said as she began to ponder over how someone under the age was suddenly above it.

**W-O-W**

**AN:** I know that it's hardly shocking that its Harry's daughter. But I think it'll be interesting to see how things goes when she has no idea who she is. And if any of you are wondering about the name, I really just picked a name on random. A bit too cliched that Hermione names her child after Lily in one way or another.

Suggestions on improvements to my writing style is most graciously accepted. As is any suggestions as to what you want to see of have happened between the battle of Hogwarts and the Reunion event.


	3. Ch 2- Longest Night

**15th of June 2010**

Headmistress Office

"What do you mean there's still no sign of her or them? Its been a month!" Neville shouted in frustration as he was here for the fifth time this week. "We've looked through the castle. Even using the map Ronald had we could find none of them." McGonagall said. "And what about their known holdings?" Neville asked. "The Potter's and The Black's may have a few houses and manor's here and there. But its not infinite." Neville added. "That may indeed be Longbottom. But, there's also the Granger's. They may not be magical, but they do have a reasonable amount of wealth. It may be that they chose to not interact with the magical world anymore." McGonagall answered.

"I do believe that is impossible to know Minerva." Dumbledore's voice boomed behind her. "And why is that Headmaster?" Neville asked. "Because, each use of that Ritual, forges a new time line. The Unspeakable's have spent at least two centuries trying to make what that ritual does possible through easier means. Although that would be impossible. Honestly I'm amazed that they managed to get it to 36 hours in those earlier version from when Hermione used it. And now its nearly a week. But Magic requires sacrifices to make things possible sometimes. Now we need to pray that their new time, will be as good if not better than I had ever hoped for." Dumbledore said as he sat back down to the desk in his painting.  
>"I do, believe its best for all of you to move on." Dumbledore said as he leaned forward on the desk.<p>

**W-O-W**

**28th of May 1994**

By this point Danielle have become a sort of errand girl for the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Delivering notes to professor's and prefect's but she still clung closely to Harry and Hermione when she could.

Now is not such a moment. Harry and Hermione sat in the classroom in the unused hallway again. "I do know that we've seen his hideout somewhere." Hermione said tiredly. "You've said that before Hermione. It still does not make sense to me that we don't know this. I do remember spells we've learned up to seventh year and beyond. But something as simple as where Sirius hideout is. Isn't there." Harry said as he scratched his head furiously. "hmm. I think we should try to look at a new memory." Hermione said. It was true, they had yet to look into a new one. She herself had not done so yet out of fear of what she could learn. It could break her psyche knowing what had once been. But they had sent themselves essentially back in time to inhabit their previous bodies.

Harry opened his book and found the next page. An illustration of a feather was the only thing above the next mirror. It seemed so much like Fawkes tail feather Harry thought as he began to touch the mirror.

**W-O-W**

The Headmaster's office

McGonagall sat in a chair by the fire. Harry noted as he looked around. The office was different than it used to be. It was more practical and without the flair that Dumbledore had. "Hello Harry." Dumbledore's voice said. Harry looked around until he noticed the portrait behind the headmaster's desk. "You may be wondering why I'm here. But there's nothing to worry about. It's something you may fix. Be careful though, I was quite stubborn and set in my way then. I think It's been my time in this frame that have mellowed me." Dumbledore said.

"Why am I your first meeting with someone from your old future? Probably because I felt that I should be the one to warn you of something. You may still have a Horcrux in your scar Harry. We've never known for sure if it is the soul of the living object it would attach itself to. Or the object itself. I'd ask you to slice your arm with the Sword of Gryffindor while Fawkes is present. He does have healing tear's." The old man said as he smiled down to a spot in front of the desk. "I may attempt to stop you. Even use the Imperius Curse on you. But do it before the Trial Harry. Do it before Voldemort uses your blood." Dumbledore said somberly. "If you do, we may yet succeed." Dumbledore said before the scene faded and he was back in his chair.

**W-O-W**

"What did you see?" Hermione asked worriedly as Harry's face furrowed. "Dumbledore talked from his portrait." Harry said. "And?" Hermione inquired. "And he thinks I may be a Horcrux. Whatever that is." Harry said briefly. "He said that if I removed it, we could increase our chances. That we should do it before the task. Well that leaves almost a year." Harry said as his face begun to relax again. "Well, I suppose that it's my turn." Hermione said as she opened her's.

A few moment's after she touched it she came too again. "What was your's then?" Harry asked. "That was strange. It was an antique house. Dumbledore was there and said that I and Ron should communicate with you that summer. But it was as if a part was cut out. As if it was meant to counteract what he would be telling me to do." Hermione said. "Yeah, Dumbledore said that he was too stubborn for his own good in my memory." Harry said as he slipped the diary back into his robe."Oh no. She's coming again." Hermione said as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "How does she know where we are?" Harry asked as he moved to hide themselves beneath the cloak.

As the cloak had landed over Hermione Danielle entered the room. "Why do you always want to play hide and seek?" Danielle asked as she looked around the room before she settled on the sofa. "It's not very good to hide under if it's so shiny you know." Danielle said as if she were amused. Harry took the cloak from over them. "How do you see us?" Hermione asked wonderingly as it have passed so many before. "Easy. Its almost like liquid silver." Dani said as she took the armchair. "A cloak that have fooled Dumbledore can not fool someone who haven't even started first year?" Hermione asked truly puzzled. "He can't?" Dani asked as she looked them over. "But he knows so much." Dani added as she sat back in the arm chair. "That is what worries me." Harry said as he looked over at Hermione. After the first time Dani had found them they had looked up memory charm's. Turns out Hermione had already mastered the basic and most effective one in her previous life. They did not like to do so. But they had in the sparse two week's removed almost half of her time in those week's so that their hidden space would remain hidden. This time was no different as soon as they were out into the used hallway's and a bit from it Hermione would removed everything from that moment till she saw the entrance to the hidden hallway.

**W-O-W**

**29th of May- 1994**

Harry walked up to the headmasters office shortly after classes finished to try to do what the older Dumbledore wanted. A few guesses as to what type of candy the headmaster fancied at the moment gave him access.

The room was quiet when Harry walked in. Fawkes was on his pedestal nearby the table. "Hello Fawks." Harry said as he approached the phoenix. The familiar gave a soothing cry as it looked over Harry. "Do you know where he keeps the sword Fawk's?" Harry asked not entirely sure if the phoenix really understood him or not. But it could hardly hurt. The phoenix looked up the stairs. And there the sword laid, next to the Sorting Hat. Harry walked up the stairs and picked up the sword. While he walked down the stairs with it. The door swung shut. In front of him stood Dumbledore. "What are you doing with that Sword Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a commanding voice. "What you told me to Headmaster." Harry said as he rolled up his sleeve. "I can not let you do that Harry. This is for the Greater Good." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and sent a silent ImperiusCurse on Harry.

Like a puppet Harry walked back up the stairs and laid the sword back down. On his way back down Harry rolled his sleeve back. As Harry walked out the door to the office he forgot about the incident as if he had never entered and had never intended to do so. It was first when he met up with Hermione after Quidditch practice that he remembered. "I was supposed to go to Dumbledore's Office and cut myself with Gryffindor's sword?" Harry asked as the two walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. "Yes, Harry. The Memory Diaries?" Hermione said as she showcased him hers. "Yes, What about them?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember? Dumbledore from this future told you to destroy a Horcrux you may have on you. And the only way he could think of for you to do this was with the sword." Hermione said "And I think you said something about needing Fawkes nearby." Hermione said as they entered a shortcut bypassing floor 4 and 5. "There's something familiar about that." Harry said as they exited out onto the sixth floor. "Well, there's no need worrying about that now. We have to practice for our exam's." Hermione said as they got to the seventh floor. And such the last two day's of May were spent. Practicing ahead of the last minute scram. Even if it was a tad later than Hermione usually began going over her notes and re reading the material's. But such almost have to be expected when things take a turn for the extremely strange one day.

**W-O-W**

**6th of June 1994**

"Ron!" Hermione moaned. She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shout at Crookshanks.  
>They almost tripped over Ron as they skidded to a halt in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; He had both hands held tight over the quivering lump. "Ron- come on. back under the cloak- Dumbledore- the Minister- They'll be coming back in a minute-" Hermione panted. But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws...<p>

Something was bounding towards them, quiet like a shadow- an enormous, pale eyed, black dog. Harry reached for his wand, but it was too late- the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backwards in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth.

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up, his thought a mess as scenes flooded his mind. That dog was following him to King's Cross station while an unseen figure said "Padfoot are you mad!?" Another scene was the dog standing on a gate out in the outskirts of Hogsmead, he followed it and suddenly the dog turned into a man. The next scene depicts him turning into the dog again while he growled at something. Next scene was the man coming out from behind an old ruined door.  
>The final scene was from earlier that year. Harry had unintentionally called the Knight's bus when a dog on the other side of the road had barked at him.<p>

As Harry got to his feet he saw the dog or a man skidd around as he angled himself for a new attack. Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back towards them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaw's fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, but he did not catch anything. The dog dragged Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.  
>Then out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. Harry quickly searched for his wand while he blinked blood out of his eyes.<p>

"Lumos!" Harry whispered when he caught it. The wand light showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going closer.  
>And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots- Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso was slipping out of sight.<br>"Ron! Sirious!?" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him underground- but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg was now broken, and a moment later, his foot had vanished from sight as well.

"Harry- we've got to go for help-" Hermione gasped as she looked at a cut she had gotten across her shoulder. "That dog's Sirius. He must have a reason to go after Ron!" Harry yelled as he cleared the blood that had seeped out from his wound again. "Harry- we'll never get through there without help-" Hermione said as another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.  
>"If he can, then we can." Harry panted as he darted here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he could not get an inch closer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.<p>

"Oh; help, help, please" Hermione whispered frantically as she danced around on the spot. Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and places his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.  
>Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to stone, it stopped moving. Not as much as a leaf twitched or shook. "Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know-" Hermione begun "He's friends with Sirius. I've seen them together. Come on." Harry said somberly as wheel's started to churn around his head. What is the connection between the dog and Crookshanks.<p>

They hurried over to the trunk, but before they could reach the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, head first, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down besides him. "Where's Ron?" She whispered. "This way." Harry said as he set off, bent backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him. "I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..." Harry said as they moved through the passageway.

**W-O-W**  
>Second run of the late evening of 6th of June<p>

"Harry, there's something I don't understand... Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out... there was so many of them..." Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's, a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the dementors to retreat.  
>Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished. "But was that it?" "There's only one thing it could have been, to make the dementors go. A real Patronus. A powerful one." Said Harry. "But who counjured it?" Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been... but how <em>could <em>it have been? "Didn't you see what they looked like?" Said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?" "No, he wasn't a teacher." Said Harry.

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those dementors away... If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see-?"  
>"Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But... maybe I imagined it... I wasn't thinking straight... I passed out right afterward..." "Who did you <em>think<em> it was?" "I think-" Harry swallowed, knowing that even with the strange event three weeks ago still barely made sense to them, this would sound at least as strange. "I think it was my dad."

Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing him with a mixture of alarm and pity. "Harry, you're dad's- well- dead." She said quietly. "I know that." said Harry quickly.  
>"You think you saw his ghost?" "I don't know... no... he looked solid..." "But then-" "Maybe I was seeing things, but... from what I could see... it looked like him... I've got pictures of him..." Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity. "I know it sounds crazy, but with the events three weeks ago. The memory diary. I'm not so sure we truly knows what the limits are to magic." Said Harry. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But he wasn't really wastching Bucbeak. He thought about his father and about his father's three oldest friends. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.<p>

"Hermione, Sirius asked me if I wanted to move in with him... Before." Harry said, still turned away to look at Buckbeak. "That was nice of him." She said. "Yeah, I suppose it was. My reason for bringing it up is that, well. I liked the idea of having time to do the Summer work with some time to spare..." Said Harry. "Harry Potter cares about his homework now does he?" Hermione asked half heartily as she stole a glance towards him, taking a short moment off of watching the Willow. "Well, _you_ were the one who convinced me I should take Arithmancy and Runes. You should take some of the blame." Harry said with a laugh. "Well, the thing I'm trying to come to is, do you think you could ask your parents if I could stay with you this summer?" Harry asked nervously.

"What?" Hermione asked when what he had asked came through to her. "Something wrong?" Harry asked nervously. "No, just... Just wondering what brought this about." Hermione said more calmly as she shifted so that she could have one eye on the Willow and the other at Harry. "Well Hermione, as I said, You convinced me to take up Arithmancy and Runes while dropping Divination. Still wondering how I made it through those two subject though, especially as I came in two weeks before the exams began." He said as he turned to look at Hermione. "You must've had a good teacher." She said with a small smile "Well, also that we should probably work together on those diaries of ours." Harry said. "You're probably right." Hermione said. "But I'll have to ask my parent's though, they're nice, but I'm not so sure they like the idea of a boy living there for a summer. Especially as they tend to work all but two weeks of the summer." Hermione told him.

"I'll be nice." Harry said as he caught onto what she meant. "I'll send them a letter tomorrow then, could I borrow Hedwig?" Hermione said as she shifted to be three quarters of the way towards the Willow.

**W-O-W**  
>2nd of July<p>

Harry had woken to tapping on his window. Hedwig had gotten back. Harry quickly got out of bed and opened the window. Hedwig landed on the desk and allowed Harry to take the letter before she went to her cage.

_Harry, I've talked with my parent's yesterday and they've more or less agreed with you staying here. Mostly because they think it will be easier for two of us to take care of Danielle. Not too sure why I ended up taking care of her though. But anyway's on the fourth me and my cousin will come over and get you, it'll probably be quite early._

_See you then, Hermione_

_PS. Danielle wants her pillow back :)_

Harry laughed as he finished the letter. Yeah, it had been odd how they had given Danielle to be taken care of by Hermione. She had not even been given to a half blood family, something that would surely have been something that would be normal. But two day's until Hermione came and got him away from the Dursley's was much better than he could think of.

**W-O-W**  
>Headmaster's office- night to third of July<p>

McGonagall and Pomfrey is seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Are you certain Miss Granger will be capable of handling the young girl?" McGonagall asked the older man. "Certainly, she is quite gifted you know." Dumbledore said. "And how will we trick them into thinking she's been with her parents for a week or two towards the end of the summer?" Pomfrey asked. "Well, it would be easy enough to do so. A few transfiguration spells should make it quite possible." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, when would we take her then?" McGonagall asked. "I'd say somewhere between the fifteenth and the twentieth of August. That is all I know, for now. Let's just see what this time traveling girl is up to. And traveling without her memories to boot." He said in a final reply.

In one swift motion Dumbledore had risen to his feet and taken his wand in hand, and fired off in quick succession Obliviate on both the women in front of him. He quickly scoured their minds for their knowledge of her parentage, and replaced it with them trying to figure it out. It was for the greater good that Harry never knew about this.

**Author's Notes**

I tried to keep the copying of JK Rowling's texts to a minimum. This was part of what took this chapter's writing such a long time, I ended up rewriting almost everything from when they left Hagrid's till they left the Shrieking Shack, with such minimal changes I had to scrap it.

Yes, nothing BIG, have changed yet. But, this is just the beginning of it. Next chapter should be easier as I have nothing I need to base it off of or around. And beginning of next year should make various changes appear.


	4. Ch3- Starting a Good Summer P1

Starting a good summer Part 1

**Recon's****:**

The amount of sacrifices needed to go back was meant to be 1 person per year, meaning that I messed up my math. 2010-14=1996. They went to 1994 thus the sacrifices were 16, though it was meant to be 15. Nice double mess I made there :)

Just a side note that I'll keep retcons up here when I need to make them. I know that this one was so small I could quickly fix it by searching 14 and exchange it with 16. But it's not the important thing for me. I'd rather make sure that I've gotten it fixed for future references than anything else.

**July 4th 1994**

Harry had spent the last two day's keeping out of trouble. Only mentioning to Vernon that he would be leaving the next day last night. It was good that the message had come when it did, if not Harry would probably have gotten out his broom to go over yet. Otherwise that would be difficult to explain to the Hermione's cousin. As it was, he just had to toss in what muggle clothes he had and get a quick breakfast before the Dursley's woke up.

Back in his room Harry could only stare at the clock while looking out the window. It was just 7 in the morning, but Hermione said early, when would she ever contradict herself? Two hours passed where nothing happened. Except The Dursley's waking up, eating, Vernon going to work. And just fifteen minutes ago Dudley went out. But the newest event was the phone ringing.

"Boy, down here now!" Petunia's voice bellowed up the stairs. Harry quickly walked down the stairs. "One of your kind." She said quickly before she walked back into the kitchen. "Hello?" Harry asked as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Harry. We'll be there in half an hour, just thought we should let you know." Hermione said.

"Alright. You think we can go to Charing Cross on the way back? I think I want to do some quick shopping." Harry said thoughtfully "Sure, I'll ask. Tell you when we get there, okay?" She replied. "Alright, see you then." Harry finished as he hung up.

"Who is coming here?" Petunia asked in a shaky voice. "Just a school friend. Then I'll be gone for the rest of the summer. I told you this yesterday." Harry said as he got up the stairs and took his trunk down into the hallway. "Vernon said you were not allowed to leave." Petunia said as sternly as she could. "One: I told you out of courtesy, not that I needed to tell you. Second: Do you want a repeat of last summer?" Harry said as he stopped in the kitchen doorway. "No... no..." Was all that was heard from Petunia after that. Harry quickly went back up to get Hedwig in her cage.

He took a seat on the staircase for the next quarter of an hour before the doorbell rung. Harry rose to his feet and opened the door. There stood a woman in her early twenties, shoulder length brown hair. "Hey, are you Harry?" She asked as she looked him over. "Eh yeah. Who're you?" Harry asked as he looked behind her. In the car he saw Hermione. "Hermione's cousin, Alicia. Come on get your stuff." She said in a reply.

Harry got his trunk and Hedwig before he walked outside. "Odd choice for a pet." Alicia said as Harry carried it out into the car. "Hermione mentioned you wanted a stop in London, that is fine by me as long as we don't make it overly long. I start work at 5 this afternoon." she said as we started the drive towards London. "So your an athlete at your school? I think Hermione mentioned track and football, is that right?" Alicia asked as they got out of Private Drive. Harry took a quick glance towards Hermione who made a short nod. "Yeah, yeah I do." Harry said, not even half convinced. "So how does a bookworm befriend an athlete up in a Scottish boarding school?" Alicia asked after a while.

"Same friends, same classes and similar background... I'd say it was just a matter of time before we became friends." Harry said thinking and hoping that even if Halloween of first year never happened they'd become friends at some point. "Yeah, I'd probably be roped in to help your miserable grades sooner or later." Hermione said teasingly as she looked back at him. "Their not THAT bad..." Harry said. "How about cooking?" Hermione said. It took a while before that one clicked in for Harry "But then again the teacher hands out recipes and just walks around making everyone nervous doesn't help much." That gave Harry a small smile. "But he's rather good in science class, not as good as me, but good enough." Hermione said.

**W-O-W  
><strong> 

Half an hour later they arrived at a small restaurant near Charing Cross road. "I'll see you two in an hour or so yeah?" Alicia asked as the two teenager's started to climb out of the car. "Yeah we'll be here." Hermione said before she closed the door and joined Harry as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. "So what are you going to get now?" She asked before they got there. "Some muggle money. I'd say if I can stay away from the Dursley's a year I may as well wear clothes that fit me." Harry said with a small grin gracing his face a second. "Well that's nice." Hermione said as they entered the pub. The walk down to Gringotts was quiet. "I'll wait here then." Hermione said as they entered the bank. "Why?" Harry asked quietly as he stopped two steps ahead of her. "Well, I don't want to pry and..."

"Hermione, there's no prying. There's probably some book in there that you'll manage to make sense of and I have no secrets from you. Besides, you'd better become comfortable with the ride before you graduate." Harry said remembering how Hagrid looked when they went down there for his first shopping trip in Diagon Alley. "Oh, alright." Hermione said as she nervously joined him in finding a teller to take them down to the vault.

"Hello, I need to enter my vault." Harry said as he closed to a teller. "Yes, don't you all. Key?" The teller said as he looked up from the tome that laid on his desk. "Eh, about that. I don't have it." Harry said. "But something I've noticed is that the key seems to never be with me when I'm not scheduled to be here." Harry said quietly as he looked between the teller and Hermione.

"Please go to room A3, its down that corridor." The teller said as he pointed at said corridor. Harry and Hermione did that. It was a short walk as it was the third room of the first hallway. Inside was an older goblin, dressed in what could be assumed to be exquisite robes for a goblin. "Ah. Hello Mr. Potter, and I do not believe I know who you are." The Goblin said as he rose from his desk in the nicely decorated room. "This is my friend Hermione Granger." Harry said as they took their seats in front of the desk.

"Well, it is quite the predicament we have here. Easy to fix the main point. You need a key, and we can make one. But first. Verification on who you are. We have samples of your parent's magical signature. We'll match them to you, if they do match we'll grant you the key. If not, the consequences will be severe. I have not served three generations of the Potter line to make a mess of things now. No ser." The Goblin said before he pulled out two phials of a liquid blue from his desk. One was a vibrant marine while the other was a faint turquoise. "Which one is which?" Harry asked as he noted the two.

"The colors? They do not exactly matter, most wizards whom get a love bond or a soul bond will find one in the same color region as themselves. If I recall correctly there were maybe a dozen or so lucky people at the time that managed that. Not so many more since You-Know-Who was defeated. Now I'll begin the process."

It was a quick five minutes while the goblins face seemed to show more emotion's than was healthy for a human to see. "I have half a hart to toss you out right now. But I also see that it have nothing to do with you in particular." The goblin pondered for a moment. "What have nothing to do with me in particular?" Harry asked. "I doubt it is my right to tell you. Now, as this is your first proper visit to Gringotts we have a few things to go over." The goblin said as he put the phial's back where he found them and came back with a scroll of parchment. it was sealed with what looked like a griffin's head. "Now, this is your parent's last will and testament, I believe the one that was given to your ministry have been buried by someone in the Wizengamot, oddly enough it was done so before Sirius Orion Black was supposed to have his trial. Well onto the Will shall we:

_We Lily Potter and James Potter are on the date of 26th of October in sound mind and healthy bodies. With no outer influence. Any will's made before this point is now null and void._

_We leave 750 000 Galleon's to Remus Lupin_

_We leave 250 000 Galleon's to Sirius Orion Black_

_We leave 500 000 Galleon's to Pandora Lovegood_

_We leave 500 000 Galleon's to Peter Pettigrew- Thank you for being our secret Keeper_

_We leave 250 000 Galleon's to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Take care of your little ones now._

_Finally we leave the rest of our possessions to our son Harry James Potter, a personal vault of 100 000 Galleon's for his schooling, and the family vault to be his when he claims his title of Lord Potter._

_Guardian's of Harry is in this order_  
><em>- Sirius Black- Godfather<em>  
><em>- Amelia Bones<em>  
><em>- Pandore Lovegood<em>  
><em>- Arthur and Molly Weasley- if they have the space that is.<em>  
><em>- Frank and Alice Longbottom<em>  
><em>- Charles Potter. if he is still alive.<em>

_If no one on this list is available then Remus Lupin- he have a small issue but would rather have him take care of our son, than someone else. If he declines then we leave him to the Ministry._

" The goblin looked up at them once he was finished. "If I remember correctly Sirius Orion Black was in Azkaban night of the first of November that year. And escaped in the beginning of last summer. If you'd like I could hire the Tonks' law firm to make some inquiries about this. And before you ask about your grandfather... He passed 2nd of January 1982. From what I could tell in his personal letter to me he was heartbroken of the death of his only child and daughter in law. Believe me when I say he did make inquires about Mr. Black's guilt several times in those few months as well as inquires about your where about. The fact that he was pushed aside for most of those inquires did not help the matter. I always knew him as a stubborn man, but that was far from gentle. At 80 he was hardly in shape to duel half the Wizengamot several times a month." The goblin spoke as he walked over to a cabinet and fetched an enchanted parchment and a dagger.

"Now, I'm sure you are who you say you are but this is a double redundancy. It'll showcase your ancestry back five generations." He said as he put down the parchment and dagger onto his desk. "Just slice a finger slightly. We just need a few drops of blood. Harry got up and sliced his left hand's pinky finger quickly and stood there for a few second's. When his own name began at the top he wrapped his right hand around the finger as he stepped back.

"Now this is quite the list of names, all direct ancestor's for the last five generations. The Evan's traces back to the Cromwell's Powerful figures in Late 1600 and early 1700 England. The Potter line is of course quite renowned on its own. You see here that it was a man that married your fifth ancestor on that line, marrying into the line instead of the other way around. Well now it is all satisfactory. I'll join you on this trip and you should come see me on the first of August for your new key as well as your appointment to Lord Potter." The goblin said as he grabbed a key from a drawer before he walked around the desk.

"What do you mean Lord Potter? The age of Adulthood is 17." Hermione said as she looked at the goblin. "Yes, if one have family, Mr. Potter does not have a family remaining that belongs to the Potter line- thus he will be emancipated and given his family vault at 14. And I believe you humans have a birth party. Thus I would like him to come here on the first of August." The goblin explained as he walked towards the door.

The ride was quick, but somewhat painful. Between Hermione's screams and her grip on his hand Harry had a ringing ear and a left hand with almost no blood circulation when the carriage stopped. "Here we are Mr. Potter." The Goblin said as he got out of the carriage with the two teens stepping out behind him. The door swung in to reveal heaps of gold, silver and bronze as well as a small bookcase and three cabinets holding various items. "Shall we have a look?" Harry asked Hermione as he took one of the bags hanging near the door and begun to scoop up galleon's. "Harry... That is a lot of money." Hermione said as she looked over the heap's of gold, silver and bronze. "I know... I attempted to give Mrs. Weasley a bag last year but she refused it. Said I needed it more." Harry said as he coiled the lashing around the bag and put it into a pocket on his jacket and walked behind the mounds of money to take a look at the small bookcase.

"Hey look." Harry said as he pulled out a light green and gray book. 'Secret's of the Animagi' "They hid it here?" Hermione asked as she looked it over. "Well, I doubt we should even attempt it before we got to fifth year." Harry said as he put it on top of the small bookcase before they started to look trough it again. " 'The Darkest of Creation's and its uses' Why would your parent's have that?" Hermione asked as she took out a book so dark that it almost sucked out the light of the gold letters that were written on it's cover.

"I don't know." Harry said as Hermione opened it up.

_'To enlighten you of what we face'. _In Dumbledore's loopy handwriting was on the inside of its cover. "What does that mean?" Harry asked as Hermione closed it and put it with the Animagi book. "I don't know, but if your parents made that book here instead of in the family vault it must be important for you to see." Hermione said quietly as she tried to think over what she knew of various dark creation's. But given that they had only had one good defense teacher so far it had probably not been covered yet. "I'll bring it with me so that we can figure it out." Harry said before he walked over and looked into the cabinet's on the other wall.

"These are some interesting things..." Harry said softly as he looked over various heirloom necklaces and wristbands that the males of the Potter line had worn and or made. Ranging from Charles' dogtag from WW2 as his cover while serving with the muggle air forces onto various other item's. One necklace that Harry took out was a pair of wings made out of silver and laced with runes that were so covered that Harry barely saw them. "What do they mean?" Hermione said as she spotted them herself. "I don't know, the surge from them is peaceful, protective almost." Harry said as he took the wings in his hands so that he could drop them if something happened. Nothing did happen, except the faint prickling his scar always had was gone. Quicky he tugged out the leather thong the two feathers was on and put it on properly. "That is so much better." Harry said as it was on. "What is better?" Hermione said as she looked at him.

"The scar, it's like it isn't there. It's quiet." Harry said as he closed his eyes and looked into himself, into the magic itself. There he looked at a dark gray mass slowly be absorbed into a pitch black mass centered above his right eye. As he saw his toes become a dark marine blue instead of gray he fell backwards in his scare. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him. The Potter goblin came in as Harry smashed into the galleon's. "What happened. I personally oversaw that nothing cursed was in here." The Goblin said in a fear filled and angry voice. "It wasn't cursed. Though it was enchanted. Did you know my magic was a dark gray instead of it's intended dark blue?" Harry asked as he looked at the goblin. "Yes, I did. That was what I meant with something that was not for me to tell. If you saw that, you also saw the darkness that loomed around that scar of yours. Ah, the tranquility and protective wings. Yes, they will force it into controll for you." The Goblin said as he looked over the boy. "I'm sorry if I am prying here young Mr. Potter, but what is your eating habits? And sleeping habits." The Goblin said as he took in the thinness of the young boy.

"What have that got to do with anything?" Harry asked as he came up to his knees. "You seem malnourished. Almost as if you eat half of someone your age should be eating, couple that with lack of proper sleep I'd wager that it adds to the issue of your malnourishment." The Goblin said before the took a small bag from his pocket and took an extra 50 galleon's to fill it. "Here miss. Make sure to get him some dreamless sleep potions as well as a dozen Reambrandt's nourishment potion's. That should help him recover some of what he have lost." The goblin said.

"I'm fine mister Goblin." Harry said as he got to his feet. "You are certainly not Mr. Potter. And my name is if you've not heard it- Mister Dangru Helfaxe. You are short a hands height as well as several pounds of weight. If you weighed any less the wind could blow you over." Helfaxe said as he took his leave from the vault. "Harry, what is the worst that could happen? You get a month's worth of good sleep and recover that hand of height? That does not seem so bad to me." Hermione said with a small smile. "I... I suppose... we could do it." Harry said as he got back to his feet and looked over the cabinets again.

"Nothing in particular that seems interesting to me. Do you see anything?" Harry said as his gaze went over the rings. Various Engagement and promise rings that seemed to have been made for the person it was meant for. "Not really, I think it's a bit early to be in such a relationship." Hermione said as she noticed where Harry was looking. A faint blush crept into his cheeks as he heard what she said.

"Now, we need to hurry and do your shopping in the alley. The rest can be done tomorrow." Hermione said as she started to lead him out of the vault. "I will change the lock's and get you your key on the first of August Mr. Potter." Halfaxe said as they started to climb into the cart. "Is that necessary?" Harry asked. "Yes, at least with your family vault, Mr Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley have been using it since your grandfather died. Not large enough sums to make it uncomfortable for you, but enough that it should be possible to make a criminal case out of it. Out of the 15 Million Galleon's it had when your grandfather died it is now down to 10 Million Galleon's." Halfaxe said before they begun their ascent. "That is a third of his funds..." Hermione said as they went out of the cart at the top. "What was they used for?" Hermione asked as they walked towards his office. "I don't know, if it is not established to be paid after purchase we have no list of what the money have been spent on. But I believe with some look into the books we can learn about that. I'll create a folder of documents for you and the Tonks' to look over." Halfaxe said before he took his leave into his office.

Hermione quickly went to the Apothecary to get the potion's that Halfaxe suggested while Harry went to the luggage store and got a bag with several pocket's and three internal compartments to store most luggage he'd have. Not too much larger than a school bag on the outside but it would be invaluable to store most things he'd need. Harry quickly went to Madma Malkin's as Hermione had not gotten to the luggage store yet.

"What can I help you with today?" She asked him as he entered. "I'd like to give my measurements so that you could create some various everyday robes and other wizarding clothes for me." Harry said as he walked past the counter. "Well that is what we do, well robes for every occasion. Ah, Harry Potter. Well, what kind of robes? Everyday. Yes, you would probably enjoy some shorter ones? Say, knee length." Malkin said as her measurement tape went around him and made various notes. "You've grown taller, but barely gotten any thicker, some width." She said as she compared her new notes to her older ones. "Yes, well. I was told by my goblin accountant that I should take some nourishment potions to get back the height I've lost." Harry said in a response. "Well, height is not to bad, the extra width and thickness of your torso is dreadfully necessary. I'm glad you came by in the beginning of summer. You'll need that regiment for the rest of summer to regain those properly." Malkin said as she took him to the counter. "I'll give you 15 percent off for a new wizarding wardrobe at the end of summer. I'll recheck your measurements then. Now I'll need you to check the boxes next to these various colors and then these various cut's of various types of clothing." Malkin said as she turned the parchment over to the boy and gave him a quill with ink.

Two minutes later Harry was done with the colors and begun on the type of clothes. "Dueling robes?" Harry asked as he went over the various robes. "Yes, family crest if applicable with the name as well as a wand holster in arm that the owner uses their wand with." Malkin said. Harry quickly checked it. "It's also enchanted to guard against most jinxes and a good few hexes." Malkin added as Harry started to go over the other robes. And indeed besides some new school robes he only noted down a few that should only reach down to his knees. After robes there were a few shirts, trousers. Shoes, sock's, gloves, scarf and three hat's. As he finished Hermione entered the store. "Done with your clothes shopping for the wizarding world yet?" She asked as she joined him. "No, Malkin said that I should just put down what type of clothes I'd like and then she'd take a new set of measurements later on in the summer so that it fits me during the school year." Harry said as he handed over the parchment to the store owner. "I'll put these down into your file Mr Potter. I'll be ready for you when the school letter's arrive." She said as she walked into the back to put them away. The two teen's left and begun their path up towards the Cauldron.

"So... How long will I be on those potions?" Harry asked as they closed in on the pub. "Out the month at least. The physician that worked there, I'm sure he have some healer experience because he asked what age you were, height, gender, weight and all of that. Then he found the potion's with the right dosages for someone like that." Hermione said happily.

**5th of July**

Harry woke with a start as the dreamless sleep potion went off. A quick check of his surroundings were discomforting for him. It was a derelict half attic with a half finished wall that cornered off his bedroom. It was not all that bad, it had a bed, a dresser and a desk. The bed was much better than the one he had at the Dursley's... _'I'm not at the Dursley's?' _Harry thought as he got up and checked his watch. 7 in the morning. Looking out the window he saw the backyard, a swimming pool. That will be a nice way to relax and exercise a bit during the summer. _'Why did you say I ran track instead?' _Harry mused as he got on jogging gear and walked out of the house before he began to jog up and down the stretch of road the Granger house was on.

At 7:30 an alarm went off on his watch so Harry begun to half jog- half walk his way back to the Granger's house. As he entered he saw Jonathan stand in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He gave Harry a quick nod before Harry started up the stairs and got a set of clothes and took a shower. 10 minutes later Harry was down in the kitchen when Alicia came in. "Running even during the summer? You going for the olympics? At least take a few days off." She said before she took a seat. "I am, the weekends." Harry said with a small grin playing on the corners of his mouth before he took another bite off the sandwiches John had made. "The weekends. You'll be no fun this summer. Between Hermione tutoring you and your exercises you'll just be lying in bed." Alicia said with noticable glee on her face. "Well I'll be off to bed again John." Alicia said before she left. "What work does she do?" Harry asked as he looked back at John. "She's a nurse. Some minor clinic in Londo that does good work. More than that I've not been capable of getting out of her. But she's been the only friend Hermione have managed to have over the years." John sdaid before he took another sip of his morning cofee. "How much did you take out in mundane money?" John asked as he put his cup down. "Five thousand." Harry replied. "That should do. Get a suit as well, you don't need to go all out on it, nor do you need to get a tie or a bowtie. Just a simple suit. Now, Hermione told us that even with all the fame you have in that world that you're down to earth and simple. We respect that." John said as he looked over the boy. _'He is a boy, but behaves like a man about the finish his time in university'_ John thought. "Now, do keep my daughter safe when you go out today." John said as softly as he could, which was quite hard as she was not just his only daughter, but also his only child. "I will sir." Harry said with conviction as Hermione joined them for breakfast.

**W-O-W**

Harry and Hermione was getting ready to leave with Emma as she went to the clinic for her early shift. "We'll be back in an hour or two Dani, we'll do something then." Harry said as he looked at her _'the younger girl that he for some reason cared about more than Hermione, his best friend. Wait wasn't that Ron? What's going on?_' Harry thought as he looked between the two. "Alright. I'll see you then. Maybe I can get Alis to do something with me." Danielle said as she walked into the backyard.

**W-O-W**

Harry and Hermione walked down the street from the dentist clinic in Oxford and went down towards the Claredon Center where they shopped at Gap and the French Connection. Gap was nice for casual clothes. While at French Connection they bought the suit. Almost two hours after arriving they bought a meal at McDonalds before they went back home.

**W-O-W**

Harry walked in first and took his purchases up the stairs to his bedroom stopping only slightly in the small library that occupied most of the half attic. Quickly changing into a pair of khaki slack's and a green longsleeved t-shirt he walked back down to join the others. "Well, that looks a lot more.. you." John said as Harry joined them in the living room. Having barely sat down Danielle was over at him. Harry looked bewildered over at the other people in the room, but they had equally bewildered look to send back at him. Except Hermione hers was less so. Mostly becasue she got used to it after their odd wakeup in May. "Something doesn't change so easily." Hermione said to ease the atmosphere in the room. "When Hermione said that she liked you I thought she was joking. At least not more than as a friend." Alicia said while trying not to laugh.

Harry raised an eyebrow in response as he got comfortable in his seat while Danielle burrowed further into his side stopping first when he draped his arm down to hold her there. "I mean I'd almost say that she was your girlfriend." Alicia said with a laugh. The blush and panicked look on Harry's face gave the rest of the room reason to give a round of laugh's. "You've got to admit Harry, she took a real liking to you when she lost her memories, makes me wonder how she'll react when she gets them back." Hermione said. "Not to be mean to her, but hopefully learn about personal space." Harry said as he looked down at her. Barely a minute and she was already asleep. "Did she sleep when I wasn't here?" Harry asked as he looked up again.

"Not too much." Alicia said "And what about personal space? I'll come over there and tickle you to death you know." Alicia was barely halfway out of her chair before Harry looked terrified and tried to be absorbed by the sofa.

"Ah. You're no fun." She said as she went back into her chair. "So what'll you be doing today then?" John asked to try to diver the conversation onto something Harry would be more comfortable with. "Just relax around the pool, bring Harry up to speed on Advanced Mathematics and Latin. Though that will probably take all summer." Hermione said. Harry shrugged and nodded in response. "I thought tutoring was meant to be during the school year." Alicia said. "I took them up at the end of the school year, I was good enough to take the exam's, but I would need to take another exam by the end of august to see if I really am good enough to take the classes." He said. "You took up classes you can not do on your own?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ofcourse not, its just that I was dumb and took one interesting elective course and one that was just meant to be humorous. Animal care and Fortune telling." Harry said. "Advanced mathematics and Latin, seems to be a more long term investment. Especially in comparison to Fortune telling." Harry said.

"I did not know any middle or high school in the UK gave latin education anymore." Alicia said as she seemed to be deep in thought. The other three that was awake in the room looked afraid at that. "It was brought back in that year." Hermione said convincingly and that seemed to be enough for Alicia. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to see if that pool is as good as it looks like." Harry said before he gently placed Danielle down onto the sofa. "Sounds good." Alicia said before she got up and went by him before he got to the stairs. He quickly shot Hermione a questioning look before he continued up the stairs.

Harry got on a pair of blue and red board shorts and rejoined the other's downstairs. Hermione was gone as well. "Will all of you be alright home alone?" John asked as Harry entered the kitchen. "Yeah, why?" Harry asked nervously as he took a seat at the kitchen island. "I've got work in half an hour. There should be enough in the fridge and freezer. You guy's decide on what to make." John said before he turned and went into the garage where he heard the garage door open before the car even turned on.

Deciding to get into the pool and enjoy himself properly Harry walked out onto the patio and then over to the pool. It was warm enough Harry thought. Not nearly as cold as the crevice of the Black Lake he had attempted to swim in before the year went out. A minute after sliding into the shallow end of the pool Harry heard Hermione and Alicia come out. A few moments later he saw them jump into the pool. Alicia wore a bikini, not revealing but definitely an eye gluer. Harry did not even notice the two girls laugh slightly when his gaze did not even shift when they started to move towards him. "You know it's rude to look more at the host's cousin, than the host right?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice. Harry shook his head at that and looked at Hermione. Hermione wore a one-piece, she was equally beautiful, she did not have the boobs. But did that matter?

Shaking his head again. No it didn't. "Alright Hermione, I'll oggle you the rest of the day we're out here." Harry said as he looked her over. That earned a blush from Hermione and a light giggle from Alicia. It took them awhile to get Harry to actually swim and that was usually two lengths behind them. If it was so that he could oggle at them from behind or not they did not know. First half an hour later did they see his reasoning. Just before he turned to begin another lap the two girls saw length's upon lengths of scars across his back, ranging from the small of his back, to just below his neck. both of the girl's stopped and swam in the way of him.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly when he came at a halt before them. "What? Time to get out?" Harry asked as he looked between them. That look on their faces gave him more discomfort than he would ever dare admit. That pitying look and gaze, it almost made him vomit. "Those scar's..." Hermione began. "Don't even dare said that was an accident it's too little of an actual pattern to them for it to be from a car crash, or going down the stairs. It's only explanation is that you've been whipped with a belt." Alicia said as she looked him over. "That was why you were in the corner when we came out wasn't it. It was also why you were behind us when we were swimming." Hermione said. And Harry knew it was more of a statement than a question. "Doesn't mean the view wasn't good." Harry said trying to deflect the question. "Harry, I have to report this..." Alicia said as she climbed out of the pool. "I'll get the camera and notepad. I'll be in the library until you're ready." Alicia said softly before she walked into the house.

"Why didn't you say anything, Harry?" Hermione said in a whisper as she embraced him. "I did not want to cause anything." Harry said in a barely audible whisper as he stood there. "You did not cause anything. It was your cousin wasn't it?" Hermione said as she let go of him. "He did the beating when we became old enough that Vernon could whip me with his belt." Harry said as a few tears started to trail down his face. "It's not your fault Harry, they were the ones that abused you." Hermione said as she climbed out of the pool. "Come on now. She doesn't like waiting much." Hermione begged as she slowly pulled him up and out of the pool.

Hermione slowly pulled him into the house and up the stairs to the library. "Are you going to see all of it?" Harry asked shakily as he noted that Alicia had gotten on a robe and sat on a sofa on the far side. "I think it'd be better for you to get it all over with at once." Alicia replied. Harry nodded and went into his room and wrapped a towel around his waist before he shimmied out of his trunks before he walked out again. "It's just on the back right? Nothing on the front?" Harry nodded and laid down on the other sofa and tucked the towel so that his dick wasn't visible. Hopefully it wasn't. Then he unwrapped the towel and laid down completely.

To say that Alicia was shocked was an understatement. The fact that his back was crisscrossed in various scar's was one thing. Then he unwrapped the towel and showcased that his butt was equally scarred as well as his thighs. She quickly walked over and took various photo's both overview ones and close up ones at various clusters. Then she started to count it over at the number of wound's that existed on each bodily region and muscle group before she noted it down. The final number was nearly 15 000 that she could see. The oldest notable one was the scar on his forehead. But that one didn't count. Everyone knew about that one. Well any from the wizarding world atleast. As she started to rise she looked over his thighs again and barely saw his dick and balls. _'Was that a small scar?'_

"Hermione. I think you should go down now." She said almost in an almost robotic voice. "Why?" Both teen's asked. "Because the next thing could be embarrassing to Harry." She responded again in an almost robotic voice.

Hermione noticed where Alicia was looking and got a faint blush before she got up and walked out. Noticing that Hermione closed the door to the attic Alicia tugged him over onto his back. "Where did that scar come from?" She asked blankly. "A car crash..." Harry said thinking it was the one on his head. "The one you have down there." She said and pointed at his crotch. "My uncle neutered me." Harry said quietly as new tears started to go down his face. "Why, Harry?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. "He said that freaks should not reproduce." He said before he begun to cry in earnest. A scowl was visible on Alicia's face at that point. "I'll tell Hermione to let you be alone for a while. I think I should head to the hospital and file the paperwork." Alicia said before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're not a freak, Harry." She said before she walked out.

**St. Mungo's Hospital**  
>Division of mundane injuries.<p>

Being in to work early was nice on most days. Today wasn't such as day. The boy was beaten, most likely had half the bones in hid body broken at one point or another. A wonder that his spine had never been injured. But then again, his magic may have made sure he could keep on walking. 15 000 notable scars from the middle of his shoulder blades and down to the middle of his thighs. "Who's the patient." One of her male coworkers asked her. "I shouldn't say yet." Alicia said as she looked over her photo's. They had just been finished being made. Between them they covered it all with the three overview pictures and at least half of them in the more close up and personal ones. "Must be something big for you to be down here instead of up in Spell damage." He said softly as he walked over. "A schoolmate of my cousin." She said absentmindedly as she looked over her notes. "friend of your cousin... Potter?" He said as he sat down next to her. "Yes, don't tell anyone. I honestly thought he just needed someone to help him get good grades, but this." She said as she took her arm over the desk space her notes and pictures took up. "So Mr. Famous got a beating. Should just give him a reason to be more down to earth." He said absentmindedly as he looked over her notes. "Mr. Famous? Eric, that is the dumbest thing I've heard. You'd think he actually did something." Alicia said as she rose up and stretched her arms. "He defeated you-know-who..." He said before he was cut off. "Without doing a THING. He lost his parents that same night. And the ONLY scar that I can date is the one on his forehead. The rest is a jumble starting at the age of three. I need to check him over for bone fractures when I get home tonight." She said as she sat back down and started on a full medical file for Harry. "Hmm. Would think you actually cared... Wait they neutered him?" Eric said as he looked at the last line of her notes. "Yes, his response was: He said that freaks should not reproduce." Alicia said. "That's quite dark..." Eric said as he slumped halfway into the chair.

"Want to help remove them as his guardians?" Alicia asked. "Do you know who is next on the list? Hopefully someone better than those muggles." Eric said as he started to go over and make his own notes based on the pictures. "I believe they went to Gringotts yesterday when we went to pick him up. Based on the fact that they spent a large time there. There must have been something wrong. Maybe he was read his parent's will? Should be no later than 14 right? That's when the noble family's can be emancipated." Alicia asked as she noted down the neutering in her report.

"Yeah, that's right. He should most likely have a copy of it now then." Eric said as he looked over the close up pictures. "How did he sit after any of these?" He asked quietly as he noted the clusters of scar's on Harry's butt cheeks. "I'll look over his things tonight as well. Maybe I can find it and see who're on the guardians list." Alicia said as she stopped writing about the injuries and begun noting down the scars on a body chart.

**Author's Notes:**

Damn, longest chapter so far. Will be a second part to cover another few days. Will hopefully be done soon, finally done with all the fanfic's on my to read list. So there should be fewer distractions... Part of me like distractions :)

**Responses**

Will they catch the rat?

Or something like that. Well as you see no, they did not. But the first three chapters are all sort of prolouge-ish in the sense that it starts the changes ever so slightly. Now is when the changes begins to take a larger leap. More so when they return to Hogwarts again with the blasted tournament of Doom.

**Some things I thought I should answer:**

When will the Harry/ Hermione pairing start properly?

Will begin later on, somewhere between Yule ball and the third task I believe. 

How long will it be?

Rather long I think. Years probably. It'll probably not change completely before the end of fifth year I think. As you see by the dream journal's or diaries they will be capable of giving them information quite easily. And I must say I'm looking forward to deciding what'll make Harry decide to open up the first one- probably one I'm the most exited about writing as well.

Will Harry and or Hermione be ridiculously powerful by unknown means or because they are the heir's to one of the founders?

Short answer. NO. Long answer, maybe. That is to say they may become more powerful than they are described as in the books- though honestly, how powerful would someone just out of school be? I mean compare a soldier just out of boot camp with a special forces operative. One have youth the other have experience. That is the difference between Harry and Dumbledore or Voldemort to me. Harry have the potential. But I doubt even Voldemort just out of school would have been a challenge to the one we see in OoTP.

But it'll definitely not be something that happens overnight.

**Question's for you:**

Do you want me to make this into a full out betrayal story? Well more than it is now at least? Dumbledore is a given but the Weasley's is a more delicate thing in my mind as they tend to be done either really well or terribly wrong. Please give me your two knuts :)

Another one is: Memory Journal or Memory Diary. I seem to always have trouble choosing what to call them. If some of you could tell me which one you like better that would be nice.


	5. Ch4 Starting a Good Summer P2

**5th of July**  
><strong>Granger Residence <strong>

Hermione walked up the stairs to the attic again and knocked on the door as loud as she dared. Alicia was quite adamant about not forcing anything. "Harry! Lunch-Dinner whatever is finished." Hermione said. "Though how edible it is. Is another question." She added silently.

On the other side of the door Harry was stirring awake as Hermione was yelling about Lunch-Dinner. Whatever that was. "Be down in a minute." He said in response as he walked over to his room to take on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt.

He entered the Kitchen and filled up a plate before he walked over to join Danni and Hermione. "What happened to you?" Danni asked as she looked at Harry. Her voice filled with concern. When Hermione looked at him she could only make a gasp noise.

His face was tear streaked, glazed with the substance. His eyes bloodshot. His hair, messier than it had even been after the Hufflepuff game that started last Quidditch Season.  
>"What?" Harry asked as he noted the concerned look on both girls faces. "When did you stop crying? I didn't intrude did I?" Hermione asked. "No... I don't know... I fell asleep quickly after Alicia went to work." Harry said as he took a new piece of the fish. Swallowing his scare he swallowed it quickly before Hermione got suspicious about something else. <em>'She is NOT cocking again' <em>Harry noted as he started on the potato's. Danielle shot him a quick grin when she noted he had to force himself to swallow the food as well. "You're face it is glazed with tears Harry... All of it, not just down from your eyes." Hermione said. Harry quickly took a pair of fingers across his face just beneath his eyes. And sure, two inches onto his cheek and he found it. The only place save that two inch border on the sides of his face that was bare, was his nose. "I suppose I cried in my sleep then." Harry answered dryly.

They finished the rest of the meal quietly. Only to have Emma come home as they put the leftovers into the fridge. "Had a good day?" She asked as she walked through the kitchen. "Yeah..." Harry said. It wasn't like he was still at the Dursley's. Even if he ended up remembering the worst thing that happened there. Both Hermione and Danielle looked at him sympathetically. "Come on, lets get started on Runes. Yeah?" Harry said slowly as he begun for the stairs. Both girls followed him up and they begun reviewing the things they managed to cover before the end of year exam's.

**W-O-W**

It was a tired Alicia that parked her car on the side of the road that evening. Between the notes she had and the pictures she and a few others in the Department of Mundane Injuries noted closer to twenty thousand scars instead of the earlier fifteen thousand. Now it was time to check the boy's bones. In through the door, up the door. He was utterly asleep from his usual Dreamless sleep potion. 10 hours of bliss gone by in a wink for the younger boy. She looked over his trunk first, nothing out of the normal there. A school bag with nothing in it. Another bag, this one enchanted. Multiple pockets three on the inside and five on the outside. Five times the size the outside would suggest. A quick search later and she found it. The will

Quite interesting. Alicia thought when she read over his guardians. Sirius Black- condemned murderer who escaped prison and attempted to kill Harry just a month ago, and a few times the year before. Amelia Bones- She was a well established woman, the director of the DMLE. Lovegood- Heard the name a few times, rarely in a good way. The Weasley's, if they have the space? That's an understatement. The Longbottom's... Just a month after. His Grandfather, that new years. That leaves Amelia Bones. I'll have to visit her later.

Alright, time to take a look at his bones. A paragraph's worth of latin incantation and wand waving worthy of ten transfigurations later and she was watching as a faint glow rose from out of his body and showcased all of his bones as a dark blue, while each location his bones where broken in a green. The darker the shade of green, the closer together the bones were broken. Broken his ribs around fifty times. Broke his legs five times. Arms three. Faint cracks on the back of his head.

This made Alicia turn him onto his side and looked over his neck and the back of his head. Another dozen or so scars. '_This boy have truly not lived before._' Alicia thought as let him roll back down. '_How long will it take them to realize?_' Alicia wondered as she walked down to her room.

**July 7th 1994**  
><strong>Little Whinging Hospital- midnight<strong>

Alicia walked trough the hospital and found the patient file store room on the third floor. A quick 'Alohomora' Unlocked the door and then the job truly began. To find Potter, Harry James' file. Two thirds of an hour later she had it. Let's see. Only 500 scar's noted here. Along with the broken ribs happening almost 30 times, meaning they did not let him seek medical services for another 20 times. Broken legs five times, broken arms 3 times.  
><em>'What did this boy not have happen to him?' <em>Alicia thought as she updated it with her own notes and pictures, actual muggle stills this time. Satisfied that the file had been updated and charmed so that they all think it was done the normal way Alicia left the building.

**W-O-W**

Harry awake at 7. Half hour of jogging up and down the street. Get a set of fresh clothes. Take a shower. Eat breakfast with the Granger parent that had the administrative shift that day. Then hang out with the others. Play a board game. A few day's he and John spent finishing the wall between the library and his room. Either he or Alicia makes lunch or Dinner. This was the way of life for Harry until the 17th.

**July 17th 1994****  
>Granger Residence<br>**  
>Harry was walking up to his room to get fresh clothes after his morning jog. There on the windowsill was a brown owl with a letter fastened to it's leg. Harry walks over cautiously and takes the letter before he offers the owl an owl treat.<p>

The letter was addressed to Harry James Potter- Wherever he hides.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We at Tonks have been arranged to take up your banking issues with your Accounting Goblin. We had put feelers out with any and all information regarding you. Including in the Mundane world. Recently there was an update there on almost 20 000 scars. Plus that of being made an enuch. As most if not all of this happened before your return to the wizarding world this will be tried in the mundane world. We'll represent you there as well. Preliminary trial date is set to the twenty eight of this month. We want to see you in a few day's time if possible. Please arrive at Charing Cross 3-6E. At the very least just let me have a note the morning before you arrive._

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry was shocked and glad from this letter. One one hand he could be free from the Dursleys. On the other hand he would most likely have to relive it all again if it ended up in court.  
><em><br>_Silently Harry walked down and took a shower before he went and stacked some sandwiches on a plate and a glass of juice before he went up to the library where be went over the last batch of runes and glyphs he was thought the day before. The clock was not even eight before Hermione was there and stared at him. "Right side pocket on the bag." He said quietly as he went to go over what he was thought in Arithmacy.

"Harry. Why do you think this as a bad thing?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him with the letter in hand. "It is not that it's a bad thing... in itself." Harry said as he sat back in the sofa. "It's just that I want it behind me. I want it forgotten." Harry said as he looked over at her. "I know. Well, I don't know. But I'd think I'd want to forgett it as well." She said as she smiled at him. "Now, how much remains to be stuffed into that rock you call a head?" She said as she looked over his own notes of Runes and Arithmancy. _'Almost as if I wrote them myself.' _Hermione noted, almost. But hey that is an improvement as well. "We should get our school letters in a few day's so we'll see how much more we'll need to review then. If you've passed at all I think it should be good. We'll just do some simple review's and quizzes the week before the test." Hermione said as she begun to stack up the papers and books.

**July 20th 1994**  
><em><br>_Harry walked down Charing Cross after being dropped off by John and found building 3 got in and walked up the stairs to sixth floor and found office space E. It was a good sized space. Harry knocked on the door softly. A tall woman of patrician beauty opened the door. She wore a muggle suit for women. "Mr. Potter. Please come in." She said before she lead him down the corridor and into her own office. Oddly enough it had a full wall instead of half wall, half glass like the eight other offices.

Inside her office was a few bookcases. Two were filled with muggle law books, but he also saw that at least another two had books from the magical world. "You practice in both worlds Ma'am?" Harry asked as he took his seat in front of her desk. "I do. One of the few law practitioners that can be used in both worlds. This is of course primarily used for the mundane. But sometimes like this one we bridge it abit. Now let's see here. Abuse, physical and mental. Is there anything else you want to add? I know in your notes you said that you'd prefer not being there so I'll need to know everything." Andromeda said as she looked over at the boy. _'Malnourishment is an understatement, looks more like James did before he entered Hogwarts than he did the summer before his fourth year'_ Andromeda thought for a minute before she took forth a notepad and pen as well as a recording device.

"This is an unfortunate necessity. But I'll need to have a recording of you speaking about it if we'll have any hope about this going our way." Andromeda said. "Ready?" She asked after a minute. "Ready." He responded. Andromeda started the recording and put her pen to the notepad right afterward.

**Harry James Potter, what is the purpose of this visit?**

_I want to file a formal complaint against my relatives that are currently my guardians._

**And that is based upon what?**

_It is based upon the fact that I've been underfed, abused physically and mentally. Given poor sleeping arrangements since I was atleast three. Forced to do all the chores in the house and on the property. The beatings and the whippings._

**When did those begin?**

_They begun when I was 3 and intensified once I was five._

**Anything else of note that makes your relatives unfit for guardianship?  
><strong>_  
>They did not tell me my own name. I found it out when I began at school. Before then I was just called. Boy or The Freak.<em>

**Now having read your parent's will, is there a particular guardian you'd prefer to have?**

At this point Andromeda held up a sign that said: Sirius is marked as a killer in the muggle world as well.

_Well I suppose Mrs Bones doesn't sound too bad. At Least not if her niece is any indication._****

**And how do you know about her?**

_Easy. We go to the same boarding school. I don't know her a lot, but we have some classes together. And what I see there she seams okay._

**This concludes my questioning of Harry James Potter.**

Andromeda stopped the recording device and looked at her notes. More things to add to the funeral pyre of the Dursley's and most likely Dumbledore as well. "Now onto your bank vault and the theft of 5 million galleon's. And probably several family heirloom's. I was not allowed inside but one thing that was noted to be missing from it, since over a year ago. The sword of Gryffindor." Andromeda said.

Harry was quite shocked to say the least taht the sword of Gryffindor was a family heirloom. "But wouldn't that belong to the heir of Gryffindor?" Harry asked bewildered. "The Potter's are descendants from one of Godric's sons. The last line in fact. So the sword is rightfully yours. The fact that he's claimed it as school property signals to me that he does not believe it to belong with anyone else. And unfortunately as the Potter's have rarely showed off their wealth. At least not since the end of the colonization era. Since then they've been content with a decent sized family house and using their family estate for gatherings of various kinds. It will be hard to find a way to get it back." Andromeda said.

"Now, as you'll be emancipated on august the first it'll honestly not matter much who your guardian is. So I'll have to ask you to review this list of properties that the Potter's own and see which one you want to be yours." Andromeda said as she handed him the papers on the various Potter estates.

"Godric Hollow is a no. The ancestral Potter estate from 1400, it looks interesting. Not sure if I'd like to live in a keep like that though. A small manor from the 1800's, that one looks better. At Least from a size standpoint. This house, that my grandfather lived in. Built in 1938, updated in the 1970's. Small enough so that it won't feel like I'm alone at Hogwarts or something like that." Harry said as he handed her that paper.

"Ah yes, new upgrades will be needed in it's electrical system's and renewal on the wards that makes magic nullified inside a few of the rooms. Will perhaps be a few more now, with computers commonplace and such. Then I'd guess you'd like to update the furniture. I doubt you'd like to live with the furniture selected by a 60 year old man and woman." Andromeda said as she went over what she knew would need to be done with the house.

"I thought he was 80 when he passed?" Harry responded. _'Wasn't he?'_ "That is quite right Harry. It is not really common knowledge, but your father was an only child because your grandparents found each other at the cusp of their fertility. Another few years and he nor you would have existed. Women in the magical world is fertile another decade more you see." Andromeda told him. "Uh..." Harry said quietly.

"It's alright Harry, you did not know. The few things I've gotten to know about you before now was from Halfaxe and Hagrid. And that was not good news. Refused to share with you your heritage and lied about your parent's murder. I believe the official muggle story even was different. There they died from a gas explosion." Andromeda told him. "If this is all I'd like to go back and tell all of them to hold their breath on the 25th." Harry said trying to be humorous. "That'll be fine, but you'll need to meet me here and stay here on the 25th. I'll get someone to look out for you, even if I need to tie her to this chair in the process." Andromeda said warmly. "I'll see you then." Harry said as he walked out wondering what sort of baby sitter would need to be tied to a chair.  
><strong><br>**_  
><em>**July 25th 1994**  
><strong>Granger Residence<strong>

Harry awoke like any other day. Quickly. But upon realizing he was awake. Today he was nervous, instead of jumping out of his bed to take on his jogging clothes. Today he was to take it easy. So instead he just took on a pair of slacks and walked down to the kitchen where he begun to make various breakfast foods that the Granger's seemed to enjoy. Before long Emma was downstairs at a half decked out kitchen isle. "You did not have to." She said softly as she started the morning coffee. "I know. Just couldn't sleep and I wanted to do something before I went to take a shower." Harry said as he finished up the last pancake and placed it on top of the others.

"I'm glad you enjoy it now at least." Emma said as she started to put together what she wanted to have for breakfast. "So my competitor took breakfast. And I who wanted to surprise you when you came back from your morning jog." Alicia said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. '_She's really competetive about who makes the best lunch and dinner_' Harry thought as he walked to get a shower. "Yeah I did. Thanks for the gesture, but its the weekend and I should relax some." Harry said as he came to the stairs. Harry faintly heard her call him "Cheeky bastard" before he came up the first flight of stairs. Up the second one and get a new set of underwear before he took a shower. '_The suit can wait till just before I leave._' Harry thought as he started the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was met with all the Grangers sitting around the dining table eating their breakfast. "I think we've found the winner of your little contest now." John said as he heard Harry begin to put together his own breakfast. "Oh yeah?" Alicia asked as she looked over at Harry. "Definitely Harry. A Granger girl have never known to cock, and that includes you too." He said teasingly. "I'm not your daughter." Alicia said defiantly. And with that both Harry and Danielle got scared as they'd both talked quietly about steering clear of that conversation, but leaving when it was brought up in the middle of a meal would be admitting to agreeing with it.

"What about my cooking?" Hermione said hurtfully as she looked over to Alicia. "No offense Hermione. But that fish was almost raw. How those two managed to finish it I'll never know." Alicia said with a slight smirk. She'd heard their supposed quiet conversation that weekend when she thought he'd sleep earlier. Instead he had an hour alone with the younger girl.

After breakfast Emma went to work while the three child's of the house was in the half attic and talked about Hogwarts and tried to figure Danielle out. It wasn't like the three of them had wondered why she did not seem to figure out anything more than what they already knew. One piece was new to Harry though: She thought her mom looked eerily like Emma did. Younger, but still a lot like her.

Besides that nothing changed at all. After their hour of trying to trigger a memory or change anything they went on towards something else until Harry's watch went off at 9:30. "Guess it's time to change then." Harry said softly before he got up. He walked over to his room and closed the door before he took of his clothes and begun to take on his suit before he started to argue with himself about bringing his wand or not. Five minutes later the cautious side of him won and put it into an inner pocket of the suit jacket.

"I'll see you guy's when it's done. Hopefully it'll be done today instead of needing a full scale trial in a month's time." Harry said somberly before he started to walk down the stairs.

**Tonks' Law Firm Offices**

Harry was welcomed in by one of the other lawyers this time and told him to just walk down to the boss' office. Inside he found a woman with bubblegum pink hair that barely reached her ears. She seemed to begrudgingly wear a woman's office suit as well. "You did not say you'r client was Harry Potter mom." She said happily. "I thought you actually meant to baby sit someone." She added eagerly as she rose and gave him an handshake. "What does it matter who the client is Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked. The woman named Nymphadora's hair quickly lengthened to her shoulders and turned a dark shade of red. "Don't call me that!" She yelled at her. "That is your name, what do you suppose I'd call you? Tonks like your friends do? I refuse to call my own daughter by her last name." Andromeda said. "You could at least do like dad." Nymphadora said quietly. "The last half of your first name?" Andromeda asked sternly. "It's not like you don't have nicknames. Andi or Dromeda?" Nymphadora restored quickly.

"Well, do take care. Given who we'll go after in the wizarding world afterwards I'd prefer Harry to be looked after." Andromeda said before she walked out.

**Little Wingington Courthouse**

"Where is the boy? One Harry James Potter?" The Dursleys attorney asked a few minutes after the Andromeda had stated her case. "At my office. He¨prefered to not meet his relatives on the fear of his life." Tonks said quickly. "And what have they done to make him fear for his life. The word throughout Private Drive and the nearby neighborhoods had him being the rascal of the house." He responded.

"A rascal may end up in trouble. But how many rascal aged 14 have twenty thousand scars across his back, but not a single scar on the front of his body. Well the exception being him being neutered of course." Andromeda responded. "Neutered, not likely. He attempted that himself at five." The lawyer stated dryly. "A boy at five attempts to neuter himself?" Andromeda retorted. "Yes, when they awoke to it, they took him to the hospital to finish the job." The lawyer said.

"Yes. That still leaves the fact that I have in my notes here that before this summer that only 500 of the 20 thousand scars were noted. Only 20 of the total of 50 breakages of his ribs. And finally I doubt he would have received hospital treatments for his arms or legs if they could have helped it. This screams child abuse more than anything else." Andromeda said quickly.

"The fact of the matter remains that the Dursley's did not want to have Mr. Potter." The Lawyer responded. "They wanted to give him away, but they never could because of something in the paper work." The lawyer said. "So... Does that make it legal to abuse a child from the age of 3?" Andromeda responded. "No it does not. But it was their son. Would they risk losing their son over a nephew they did not want to care for?" The lawyer said but saw his mistake even before andromeda responded. "Care. ah yes. Two meals a day barely fit for a child half his age. A ten minute shower once a week. And sleeping in a cupboard until he started boarding school. Did not know his name until he begun primary school. And have had a list of chores to do every day that was longer than he himself was from the age of five."

"Simply payment for what he was given." Again the lawyer regretted it. "He was given clothes yes, hand me down's from a cousin that was five times as large as he was. The few times he was given a present he was given aged unwashed socks. Let's see what else was he given... Nothing as far as he's told me. Now onto payments for these pleasantries. His guardian received 10 000 pounds every other week, what were they spent on?" Andromeda responded. "His list of possessions is quite small, in fact it is only the things he got for his boarding school that he seems to care the least bit about." Andromeda responded.

"Boarding school. No he goes to St. Bruto's Centre." The judge said looking at his public papers. "That is a lie the Dursley's made to make him have less of a reputation than he deserves. He goes to quite the boarding school in Scotland." Andromeda says as she walks up and hands over a faked paper that transcribed his classes to a similar muggle class as well as the standards that most muggle schools had.  
>"As you can see he is far from stupid. But if you look back to the grades from his first two years and even this last year his grades are far from as good as they should be if he did not have the threat's of a whipping and or a beating for every grade he came above his cousin." Andromeda said. "And how do you know he is far from stupid if his grades are not as good as they COULD have been." The dursley lawyer retorted. "Easy, he took two new subjects with the help of a classmate barely three weeks before their exams were and he passed them, barely but good enough that he should manage to take those courses come next year." Andromeda said.<p>

"Yes, latin and advanced mathematics. Just barely passable but quite the recommendation from the teacher's that he continue next year." The judge said quietly as he looked over the other notes. "The Science teacher notes that he is far from the best teacher but he is far from a slacker. Wishes to know what holds him back. Quite the understatement as he is apparently in twentieth place from a class of 80 students. Not bad." The judge adds as he looks up.

"Between the beatings, beswindelment, mental abuse and whatnot I'd say I'll grant your request of transferring Guardianship to one Mrs Amelia Bones. Relationship to the boy is through his father as his boss and friend. Is she present here?" The judge spoke as he looked out over the small courtroom they were in.

An older woman in her mid forties sat in the middle of the courtroom and walked up. "Yes I am, judge." Amelia said. "Very well. We will draw up the paperwork for the guardianship in a minute. Your public records notes a guardianship of a niece. This will not interfere will it? Hmm, same age. What happened to her parents if I may ask?" The judge asked. "Work accident and a gas explosion." She said quietly before she sent a glare at the Dursley's that sat behind their lawyer. "Yes... That is what happened." The judge said quietly.

**W-O-W**

10 minutes later Andromeda and Amelia walked out into a nearby alleyway of the courthouse. There they found one Albus Dumbledore. "Hello, Madam Bones and Mrs. Tonks." He said softly with a faint sparkle in his eyes. "Hello Dumbledore." The two women said as they halted a dozen feet from him. "I can not recall receiving any letters about any case involving Harry in the muggle world. I'm sure it must have slipped your mind." Dumbledore said softly with more sparkles in his eyes.

"I am quite sure our letters were sent out to those they concerned." Andromeda said stiffly as she looked at Amelia. "We've taken precautions Albus. Two dozen people connected to either of us have all the documents that belongs to this case and the one filed against you. As you've gotten that letter." Amelia said and noted an Legilimency probe hitting her mind's wall.  
>"Really Albus, you were the one that conditioned my mind to survive any mental assault." Amelia said angrily as she drew her wand. "Amelia is now Harry's guardian, next she'll get full guardianship over him. As well as see why 5 million galleon's have been taken from the Potter Family vault." Andromeda.<p>

"It is within my right to use the money of the Potter Family Vault to give Harry what he needs." Dumbledore said. "5 million Galleon's would be enough to give him almost anything he'd ever need for a lifetime. And where are these possessions of his?" Amelia asked sternly as she fixed her gaze on his eyes. "Here and there. Some muggle, some magical. Some at school, some at home." Albus said, convinced that he'd managed to fool them.

"So it is a fluke that all of the belongings he cares about is in his School trunk? I'm sure it is the standard school trunk which means that it is currently rather filled with old school books and parchment." Andromeda said as she walked closer to Amelia. "Now, now. There is no need to be so hasty." Albus said, trying to diffuse the situation. "Where we agreed." Amelia said. before she apparated away. Followed by Andromeda afterwards.

"Not even a hint?" Albus said before he too popped away.

**Tonks' Law Firm Offices**

Harry and Dora had been talking off and on about various things in the wizarding world. "Trainee Tonks." An older woman's voice said as she entered the room. "Madam Bones." Dora said softly as she looked up at the door. "Bones?" Harry asked as he stood up and turned towards the door.

Amelia Bones and Andromeda Tonks stood just inside the doorway. "Congratulation Harry. You now have exchanged one bad set of guardians with one good one." Andromeda said. "Madam Bones, is it true?" Harry asked as he looked at her. "Yes. I know this will be odd for you Harry. But I'd like it if you spent a few day's with me and Susan. I'm sure Miss Granger can come as well. I know I can't keep Hannah Abbot from visiting so it's only fair." the older blonde said before she sat down on a conjured chair.

"For how long?" Harry asked. "Only a few days. Say, three to five days. It'll let me get to know you. And hopefully the four of you can get to know eachother, I know you've kept yourself isolated from the other houses. Socializing only when needed, but I'd believe the four of you should get to know each other. Susan and Hannah takes Runes and Arithmancy. So you'd also have someone to study with." Amelia said warmly.

"I'd guess that would be fine. I'll have to ask her and her parents first though. Hey, why don't you, Susan and Hannah come by the Grangers on the 31st?" Harry said after he had thought about it for a moment. "I'll ask them. If We make it we'll arrive around noon." Amelia said to him. "Now, Trainee Tonks. Take him through the floo a few times before you drop him off someplace he can take a ride on the Knight's bus." Amelia said before she herself stood up and took a handful of floo pulver and flood to the Ministry. "Come on Harry. You don't want me to seem bad at my job do you?" Dora said as she walked up to the fireplace. "Where to first?" Harry asked. "Same place Bones just went to." She said before she to flooed over.

**W-O-W**

This continued for almost an hour. Floo somewhere, go to another fireplace nearby and floo someplace new. Harry walked shakily out of the fireplace that was promised to be his last one for the day. The amount of times he'd walk one step before he stumbled upon the floor was funny to Dora. But idiotic for Harry. "Be quiet while we're here." Dora whispered as she helped him up. "Why?" Harry asked quietly. "Trust me, the portrait in the hallway isn't fond of visitors. Or more likely anything." Dora said as she led Harry out of the living room and into the hallway. They walked out into a street that seemed completely abandoned, a small park across the road. "Now take the Knight's bus to wherever it is you're staying. I'd prefer to not know." Dora said cheerfully. "This your house?" Harry asked confusedly. "No, it was my mother's childhood home. No one owns it... or rather uses it right now. So it was a safe place to go through on the finish line." Dora said to him before she apparated away.

**Granger residence******

13:30 Harry walked off the Knight's bus down the street from the Grangers house. Harry walked off and towards the house. He was finally free from the Dursleys. He could do what he wanted to do from the beginning of next month. Well, after he had visited Bones for a few days.

"So how did it go?" was the first thing Harry heard when he entered into the foyer. "I'm free from the Dursleys." Harry said as he walked into the living room. There sat all of the Grangers and Danielle. "We know." Emma said. "I got a call from Mrs. Tonks after the trial." She said with a wink.

"I hope it's OK." Harry said as he sat down on one of the sofas. "I sort of invited Madam Bones, her niece and a friend of her's over for my birthday." Harry said before he again got Danielle on his lap. "You've got to learn to sleep without me nearby." Harry said as he begun to absentmindedly stroke her hair out of her face. "It's better when you're close." She said as she looked up at him, blinking slowly as she begun one of her usual naps when Harry had been gone for more than an hour.

"I think it'll be nice." John said. "I mean we don't really celebrate any birthday parties here anymore. Not that they were much of a party before Hermione began at that boarding school."

"So, how do you know this Bones? An odd name isn't it?" Alicia said as she looked over at Harry '_Oh, yes. Now I've got you._' She thought for a moment. "Eh... I found my parents will. She was the only person that they appointed as a possible guardian I could find." Harry said flusteredly. '_Shoot. Forgot about that._' She thought afterwards.

"Well. It'll be nice. Not sure how I feel about seeing Susan and Hannah though." Hermione said quietly. "Something I should know about?" Harry asked concernedly. "No, nothing bad. It's just that so far all the interaction I've had with them are to study. Or in class." Hermione said. "Soooo... That is your interaction with most people Hermione." Harry said with a grin. "It'll be OK. I'll bridge the gap." Harry said with a smile. "Thank you." Hermione said quietly as she looked into his eyes. The only reflection in them were her own brown eyes.

"Well. I ordered Pizza. Decided it was time there was no need to empty the dishwasher tomorrow morning." Emma said as she rose to her feet. "Pizza!" A tired voice yelled under Harry so loudly his eyes shot open. "Alright, no yelling when you sleep in someones lap." Harry said to her as he helped her get up. "So many rules." Danielle muttered as she scooped over.

**Responses:  
><strong>  
>: Philosophize and HPFFA: omegaboot- Did you actully just make Harry an enuch?<p>

Did you not notice that Harry and Hermione are Danielle's parent's? No, he isn't. But he thinks he is.


End file.
